The Way Things Used to Be
by ArtificialDollieTM
Summary: Sora and Riku have been dating for the past seven years, but things have begun to change. Sora finds out that Riku cheated on him, he's 17, male and pregnant and Ansem is lusting after him. He seems to always get the short end of the stick. Rated MLemon
1. Personal Affairs

**Chapter 1: Personal Affairs**

Riku moved one hand from its position on Sora's face and put it on his waist. The other, he ran through Sora's spiky locks and settled it on the base of his neck. He leaned forward, gently urging Sora to lie on his back. Riku regretfully removed his lips from Sora's to kiss his exposed neck and collarbone. Hearing Sora's soft moans and gasps fueled his desire to press further.

Riku bit down on the soft flesh of Sora's neck and ran his tongue over the mark, soothing it. He took his lips from his neck and crashed then into Sora's with bruising force. As their tongues battled for dominance over the kiss, Riku slid one hand under Sora's thin tee shirt and pressed his palm against Sora's flat stomach.

Sora abruptly broke off the kiss, his face flushed, lips swollen, and panting for air. He stared directly into Riku's eyes, which were hovering mere centimeters above his own. He shivered under the fierce heated gaze of his blue-green eyes. His hands, from their position on Riku's strong, lean arms, gave a gentle push and the older boy sat back on his heels.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…everything's fine"

"You sure?" Riku asked as he leaned into Sora again.

"Uh, yeah it's nothing, I just-"

The door opened unexpectedly.

"Kuu-Chan, I thought that we could-" shouted the boy

Riku ran to the door, shoving the blonde-headed boy out with caution.

"Why the hell are you here, I thought I told you that there is and never will be anything between us, and why the hell are you calling me Kuu-Chan…?"

"I know but I really needed to talk to you"

"Can't we talk about this some other time?"

"Whatever you say"

Tidus walked off plainly as if nothing had happened.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Sora in a solemn tone of voice.

"He's no one; he's just a friend…"

"Since when does your 'friend' call you Kuu-Chan?"

"Sora, relax. You get too obsessive about minor things"

Riku leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Sora got up.

"Suddenly…I'm not in the mood. You can call your 'friend' and tell him that you're available"

He walked out, slamming the door behind him. He had even forgotten his shirt. But he was too angry to care about any of that.

"Damn it"

Sora headed downstairs to the lounge and threw himself on the bed-like couch, tears welling up in his eyes.

"How could he be cheating on me…I didn't expect him to…"

He threw the throw pillow on the floor and stubbornly crossed his arms.

For the next week or so, Sora avoided his lover. (Might I remind you that they sleep in the same room?) He stood in the cafeteria sketching the scenery out the window. A guy with long silver hair approached him. Sora didn't bother to look up thinking it would be Riku. The bronze skinned man sat down in front of Sora.

"I hear that when a man sketches, he does it to capture the moment"

"I don't mean to be an asshole, but would you please leave? I'd rather be alone right now"

"Well that's funny, considering that you are in a public place"

"Fine, then I'll go somewhere else" Sora stated bitterly.

"I didn't mean it that way. Hi, I'm Ansem"

He extended his hand. Sora obliged and shook his hand.

"I'm Sora"

"So Sora, it's a nice day outside, there are no classes today and you're here sulking"

"There's nothing to be happy about"

"And why is that?"

"My…well this friend of mine has a boyfriend and this boyfriend of his is cheating on him. The guy walked in on my friend and his boyfriend during an almost intimate moment and…"

"I see, well did your friend speak to him"

"Why should he? His boyfriend is a flirtatious, lying, conniving, horny bastard!"

"Strong words Sora"

"Why am I telling you this? I don't even know your name"

"Pardon, my name is Ansem"

"How did you know who I was?"

"You're very hard to forget"

Ansem placed his hand on Sora's book.

"I have a feeling things are gonna get better"

Ansem walked off. Sora packed up his things and headed back to the room to finish his sketch.

For the next few weeks, Sora and Ansem hung out. Sora needed a friend, especially with the state he was in with Riku. But Ansem expected a little more.

Sora was heading towards his room. He saw Riku walking towards him. Sora turned around and headed back down the hall. Riku chased after him. He pinned Sora against the wall.

"You prick"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You wanna get back at me that bad?"

"Riku, I don't know what you're talking about"

Riku shoved Sora against the wall harder.

"Do you think I like my friends telling me about your little get-together's with that guy, huh?"

"Riku, I don't know what get-together's you're talking about. Especially if I hardly go anywhere and if you were there half the time you would know that"

"I swear if you're sleeping with him-"

"Riku, unlike you I know how to control my hormones"

Riku stared into Sora's eyes questioningly and stuck his tongue in his lover's mouth for a split second, exploring its hot caverns. Sora leaned into the kiss and then abruptly pulled away.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do I have a sign on my head that reads gullible?"

"Just stay away from him Sora, I mean it"

"Are you that threatened by him? Besides I'm entitled to have friends of my own Riku. You should know that there is nothing going on between me and Ansem. He's nice to talk to"

"And I'm not?"

"Of course you are, especially when guys barge in seeking your 'attention'. That really makes things easier" said Sora sarcastically

"You're overreacting and you know that"

"I sure hope so"

Riku let go of Sora shoving him away.

"Remember something Riku. You cheated on me. I did nothing wrong but love you unconditionally and you repaid me with betrayal and an affair that went on god knows how long. If you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at yourself for being such an asshole. Or at least the fact that you hurt me in the worst way possible"

Sora walked off quickly with tears in his eyes. Riku walked down the hall, knowing that he shouldn't have taken that approach with Sora. Ansem sat by Sora's dorm room.

"Um…Ansem right now is not a good time"

"I heard what happened"

"Word gets around fast doesn't it?"

"I'm really sorry about this, it's all my fault"

"There's no need to be sorry, but I don't think I should be seeing you right now"

"And why is that?"

"Riku seems to think that I'm sleeping with you to get back at him for cheating on me. If he saw you here, I would look like a hypocrite"

"Well I can't argue with that"

"What the hell am I gonna do, he seems angrier. But what confuses me is how he thinks he has the right to get upset when he caused all of this and-"

"Sora, I don't think he'd go too far"

"I think he would, at that moment I was 100 sure he was gonna hit me"

"Besides why should he care?" asked Ansem curiously.

"Care about what?"

"If you were cheating on him… with me"

"Because he's very overprotective of me and he gets jealous very quickly, but what I don't get is that he doesn't trust me enough to have composure, besides I would never cheat on him with any-"

Ansem placed his finger on Sora's lips.

"Something tells me that this is going to be exciting…for the both of us"

"I don't like where this heading. I have a lot to work on right now, I'll see you later and-"

Ansem pulled Sora in.

"If he catches me, he's going to think that I've been-"

"Let him think whatever he wants to"

"Ansem I can't do this, don't-"

He pushed Sora onto the bed.

"Please don't!"

He stuck his tongue in Sora's mouth forcefully. Riku heard Sora yell. He knocked the door in.

"Sora…?"

Sora pushed Ansem from on top of him and ran over to Riku.

"Riku, it's not what it looks like"

"Whatever"

Riku walked off without a word. Ansem walked out with a smile on his face. Sora stood on his bed sulking.

Riku was pissed off, and he decided to take it out on everyone around him. The next morning, Sora and Riku were even more distant. Their art teacher Mr. Kakuzawa noticed the tension.

Sora had his sketchbook on arm. Riku pushed past him, knocking his sketchbook on the floor purposely. Sora glared and grabbed a can of red paint. He threw it on Riku's smooth silvery hair. Riku turned around. He pinned Sora down on the floor and punched him, but not enough to cause any blood. The teacher glared at the both of them.

"Riku, Sora may I see you two in my office please?"

Riku rushed past Sora, as he followed plainly behind.

"Now, I have noticed a slight difference in both of your behavior"

"This doesn't concern you"

Sora held an ice towel on his cheek.

"I just want to find the root of the problem.

"Ask Sora, he sure had a mouthful last night"

"Sora?"

"I didn't do anything wrong, it was all a misunderstanding"

"His tongue was down your throat. How much of that can you misunderstand?"

"He came on to me, if anything, I 'm the victim"

"Awe, poor baby"

"Fuck off"

"Sora what happened?"

"Riku cheated on me. I didn't know until his little playmate walked in on us a a few days ago. I was sitting in the cafeteria and he came up to me. He was nice to talk to. There was nothing else involved. At least not in my mind. After I left Riku last night he was waiting for me by the door. It was nothing but small talk and then he was muttering things…"

"Yes, give us your sob story"

"You know what; you can go to hell Riku"

Sora shoved his foot out of the way to leave the room.

"Riku, I want to have a session with you and Ansem, is that okay"

"Whatever, it's not like I care what he has to say, and who the hell are you to judge us? You're not even a qualified counselor"

"No, but I know how to help two people in trouble"

"Whatever"

Ansem walked in the room. He stood across from Riku.

"Okay Ansem what happened a few weeks ago?"

"I saw his hot little…"

"Don't you dare"

"I saw his sexy little consort all alone in the cafeteria. He was staring plainly out the window. I made small talk. Now if you're referring to last night, I didn't really get what I expected, but-"

"What happened with Sora?"

"Well it was my only opportunity"

Riku lunged at Ansem. The teacher intervened.

"You bastard. Don't you dare lay another finger on him or I'll-"

Ansem laughed blankly.

"Anyway, it wasn't as if he was compliant. He wasn't too warmed up to the idea. Although, it was quite tempting. Look I can give you the stupid tape, I got things to do"

He threw the tape on the table and walked out.

"You recorded it?"

"Well as much as I could. I find it to be very soothing. His sexy groans and the way he begs for you to stop"

"Ansem, I will kill you"

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh, you can be greatly assured that I don't make threats, that was a promise"

"I don't see why you're getting all worked up about it; you're the one that cheated on him"

Ansem waved his arm at Riku and walked out.

"Now Riku, we're going to listen to this tape"

Riku kept thinking about the things he had said to his lover. All of the things that he said out of anger, and he took it out on Sora.

The tape plays:

"_Um…Ansem right now is not a good time"_

"_I heard what happened"_

"_Word gets around fast doesn't it?"_

"_I'm really sorry about this, it's all my fault"_

"_There's no need to be sorry, but I don't think I should be seeing you right now"_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Riku seems to think that I'm sleeping with you to get back at him for cheating on me. If he saw you here, I would look like a total hypocrite"_

"_Well I can't argue with that"_

"_What the hell am I gonna do, he seems angrier. But what confuses me is how he thinks he has the right to get upset when he caused all of this and-"_

"_Sora, I don't think he'd go too far"_

"_I think he would, at that moment I was 100 sure he was gonna get physical"_

"_Besides why should he care?" asked Ansem curiously._

"_Care about what?"_

"_If you were cheating on him… with me"_

"_Because he's very overprotective of me and he gets jealous very quickly, but what I don't get is that he doesn't trust me enough to have composure, besides I would never cheat on him with any-"_

_Silence_

"_I don't like where this heading. I have a lot to work on right now, I'll see you later…"_

"_If he catches me…he's going to think…"_

"_Let him think whatever he wants to"_

"_Ansem I can't do this, don't…"_

"_Please don't!"_

_Tape cuts off suddenly_

"So from the looks of it, Sora did no wrong here. You are mad at yourself for-"

"I don't need you to tell me that I'm a jerk. I can do that all by myself. Now if you would excuse me, I have to wash paint off of my hair"

Riku headed to the bathroom and washed all of the paint out of his hair, much to his surprise it came off easily. Afterwards, he headed back to the dorm.

Sora's face was muffled by the wall. He wanted to drown out all of his sorrows and just forget that all of this was happening. Riku walked in and stared at his boyfriend.

"Sora…?"

Sora didn't bother to look up.

"Look, if you're here to accuse me again, I'm really not up to it today. Try again tomorrow"

"Sora, spare me the sarcasm. I'm here to…apologize for the things I've done for the past few weeks. I'm sorry for accusing you for sleeping with Ansem, and I'm sorry for believing the things that I've been told without a proper confrontation. I'm sorry for hitting you, and most of all…I'm sorry for being unfaithful"

Sora turned to look at him.

"There's just one thing I want you to answer for me"

"What is it?"

"Why would you…after all these years you and I were together. Not once did you-"

"Sora, I-"

"Wait, I'm not finished. When was the last time you slept with him"

"Sora, it wasn't an ongoing thing"

"That's not the question"

"I've only slept with him one time. I swear to you"

"When was this? Was I-"

"No, it was over spring break when you went to see your parents. Tidus was here with me and it was just a one-night thing. Sora I never wanted you to find out about that"

Sora looked at the wall, and once again threw himself against it.

"Sora say something"

"There's nothing I can say. You don't know how much this is eating at me right now"

"Baby, please"

He walked over to Sora slowly, shortly after locking the door behind him. Reaching out, he cupped the brunette's cheek, before he could get away. He ran his thumb over Sora's soft cheek, wiping away a fallen tear as he did so. Silenced loomed in the air as Riku stared intensely at Sora. He sighed as the brunette began crying again.

"You're such a bastard!" He was about to rant on when he felt a set of lips capture his own.

Leaning over, Riku gently kissed at Sora's lips until the brunette stopped pouting and kissed back. Grabbing his hips, Riku gently maneuvered Sora so the brunette was straddling him. It started out slow, nothing more than innocent butterfly kisses, but soon grew more passionate. Riku licked Sora's bottom lip, gaining entrance to his boyfriend's mouth. Sora sighed in pleasure and allowed Riku's tongue to roam around, running across his teeth and on the roof of his mouth, before urging Sora's tongue to join it in a loving dance.

Sora complied shyly, but soon gave into Riku's skill and relaxed. Riku removed his tongue and started kissing down Sora's neck. He'd nip and lick the soft skin as he went, making Sora moan and shiver with pleasure. When he reached Sora's special spot, he sucked softly, making the other boy's moans louder and his hands tighten their hold on his shirt. Riku smirked and flipped him onto the bed, pinning the smaller boy underneath him. Sora blushed brightly but made no protest.

With care, Riku removed Sora's shirt, tracing his skin with gentle fingers. Sora shivered with both excitement and fear. He loved Riku and wanted to be with him. Riku began licking and kissing his way down Sora's chest, occasionally biting lovingly. Sora gasped when Riku took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently. He quickly moved to the other one and sucked on it until Sora was moaning loudly with pleasure.

Abandoning the pink stubs, Riku kissed his way lower. He swirled his tongue in Sora's belly-button, something that drove the brunette crazy, and stopped right as he reached his pants. Riku grinned up at Sora, who had opened his eyes when he'd stop. When Sora saw the intent in Riku's eyes he faintly smiled. Giving his permission with a shaky nod, Riku smiled disarmingly at him. The teen kissed his stomach again reassuringly.

"I want to make it up to you"

Sora lifted his hips to make it easier to get his pants and boxers off. He blushed brightly as he lay completely naked underneath Riku now. Riku took a second to drink in the gorgeous sight below him before he gently kissed all around Sora's hardened member. Sora mumbles and bucked his hips towards Riku, silently pleading. Riku pushed him back down and decided to give in to his lover's request.

Riku slipped a hand behind Sora's back, placing his finger at the young boy's entrance. Riku smiled and took Sora completely into his mouth and the same time he pushed a finger into his hole. Sora gasped loudly and squeezed his eyes shut at the pleasure building up inside of him. He tangled his hands into Riku's hair as the other boy licked his way up his manhood, making him squirm.

As Riku slowly began to suck, he stuck another finger inside his lover. The boy moaned and wiggled more under him and Riku added a third finger. He began teasing Sora out while keeping up his blow job. When he felt Sora was about to come, he released the throbbing member, earning a disapproving noise from Sora. Riku couldn't help but smirk.

He kissed Sora thoroughly on the lips and positioned his own throbbing manhood at Sora's entrance. "I want all of this pain you feel to go away" Riku began pushing himself inside Sora and the brunette had to bite his lip so not to cry out. By the time Riku was fully inside him, Sora was at an end.

"Are you okay?"

"It feels so fuckin' good"

Riku hissed at him and kissed Sora hard on the lips. Riku slowly began to move in and out of Sora. He set a steady pace, being sure to hit Sora's pleasure spot with each thrust. The teen moaned and raked his nails over Riku's back, lost in sheer ecstasy. He could feel a pressure building up inside of him and his breathing became more erratic.

"Riku…" Sora gasped, wanting to say something but not being able to form coherent thought beyond the other teen's name.

"Just say what you want, Sora," Riku whispered him.

"Uh…Kuu-Chan…faster…" Sora bit his lip, loving the sensations coursing through him. Everything was so _intense_.

Riku smirked and increased his pace. He could feel Sora almost ready to come, just as he was. He reached around front and grasped Sora's neglected member, earning a loud moan of pleasure from the boy underneath him. He began pumping Sora in time with his thrusts, reveling in the loud whimpers of pleasure from the other boy.

"Ah, Riku," Sora gasped.

"Shh," Riku whispered. "Come with me, Sora."

"Riku, please…"

After three more thrusts, Sora came, Riku following right afterwards. Both called each other's names in bliss as they rode out their orgasms. When it was done, Riku gently removed himself from Sora and lay down, pulling the younger boy against his chest.

After taking a second to catch his breath, Sora spoke. "I love you, Riku."

Pulling the other boy closer, Riku smiled. "I love you too, Sora."

(Hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please submit reviews…please, no flames)


	2. Two Guys and A Troublemaker

Sora lay asleep in Riku's arms. Riku stared out of the window while holding Sora by the waist securely. He felt guilty for all the harm he had put their relationship through. He didn't want to lose Sora, and he planned to do everything in order to avoid that area.

Sora pushed back into Riku. Riku looked down at his boyfriend and smiled. He kissed Sora on the head and sighed. Sora was nudged forward by Riku's sudden burst of emotion. Sora's eyes widened. He looked back at Riku who was blushing brightly.

"R-Riku?"

"Sora…it's early, why are you up?"

Sora yawned and then looked at Riku sleepily.

"I should be asking you the same question, and why did you shove me?"

"Oh…something shoved you al right"

"What?"

"Never mind, just go back to sleep"

Sora turned to face Riku. He moved in closer and felt Riku's hard penis push up against his abdomen.

"Riku…"

Riku captured Sora's lips with his own in a mind-numbing, soul-stealing kiss. Sora was more than willing to accommodate Riku's persistent tongue which was licking and sucking his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Riku released Sora's trapped arms, which Sora was very grateful for. He ran his now free hands through Riku's silky, silver locks, deepening the kiss.

Riku broke off the kiss and looked down onto Sora's flushed face. He took this opportunity to run his hands down Sora's smooth, toned chest. Sora's breath caught in his throat when Riku's thumbs passed over his nipples. Riku, deciding that he liked that sound, repeated the action. Sora moaned and arched his back into the touch.

"Uhng…Riku," Sora moaned when Riku's hot mouth closed over one of his nipples. Another gasp passed through his lips when Riku bit down on the sensitive nub and lapped it with his tongue. Sora's hands moved from Riku's shoulders back to his hair. He gripped the silver locks with a death-like hold, winding them around his hands, as Riku continued his ministrations down his torso.

Riku nipped and licked his way down Sora's flat stomach. Sora held his breath as he looked at Riku hovering over him. His hair was wild and tangled, his lips bruised and shining, and his hungry, lust-filled eyes. Sora took his madly shaking hands and placed them on Riku's firm, pale chest. He let his fingers explore the expanse of Riku's upper body: from his pecks and shoulders, down to his ripped abs and hips. He listened to the soft gasps and deep moans of the older boy, while his eyes drank in the sight of Riku above him: his head thrown back, his parted lips, and his heated, flushed skin.

"Riku…I"

He licked the outer shell of Sora's ear and positioned himself at his entrance.

Riku pushed his way into Sora's tight hole._ God, he feels so good, _he thought. He kept a constant watch on the boy's face to see how Sora reacted to this sudden outburst. After some time he had established a rhythm and began stoking Sora's length in time with his thrusts. Suddenly, Sora let out a loud moan and Riku knew that he had finally hit the boy's sweet spot. He aimed again for the same spot and was met again by an even sexier groan. Riku began to pump faster; both boys were panting and sweat was beading on their skin. The room was filled with the sounds of both boys' moans and the sound of skin on skin.

"Riku…I'm almost…I'm gonna," Sora moaned

Riku increased his pace and shortly, Sora let out one final moan and came in Riku's hand. Riku felt Sora's muscles clamp around his length and after a few more thrusts, he came deep inside Sora. He collapsed on top of the younger boy, painting. After a few minutes, he pulled out of Sora and rolled over to lie beside him. They were silent for awhile. The only sound in the room was their breathing. Sora was the first to speak, "Riku, I…"

"What is it?"

"I think someone's coming"

Riku stared at Sora with caution, knowing that the last time Sora had said that, Tidus came bursting in. He didn't want it to happen again.

"Sora, I locked the door last night, remember?"

"…I forgot" Sora said somewhat out of it.

Riku kissed Sora's hot lips once again and watched him until he drifted off to sleep again. Riku fell asleep shortly after Sora did.

It was 6:30 and Sora awoke to a banging noise on the door. He stood up and stared at the sleeping Riku.

"How can he sleep through this noise?"

It was Ansem banging on the door.

"Um…I'll be right there. Just give me a minute"

"SORA, WHERE IS YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND? I'VE GOT A FEW WORDS FOR HIM"

"Ansem?"

"IF HE THINKS-"

"I'm coming"

Sora searched for his clothes. Riku's eyes opened.

"Sora, its 6:30, come back to bed"

"Uh, Riku…"

"SORA, WHERE THE HELL IS RIKU?"

"Who the fuck is that?"

Riku looked at Sora questioningly.

"Umm…well"

"Sora, who's at the door?"

Not wanting to anger his lover any further, he looked at the door and said" Ansem"

"Since when?"

"A few minutes now, it woke me up, but there's no need to-"

Riku got up, not caring that he was naked.

"Riku, you're not dressed"

"The hell if I care"

"But-"

"SORA, TELL HIM THAT IF HE DOESN'T WANT HIS PRECIOUS LOVER HURT THEN HE BETTER…"

Riku put on his pants but didn't bother to button it. He didn't feel the need for a shirt, so not to expose anything for Sora's sake. He opened the door to an angry Ansem. Riku smirked and said:

"You've got some nerve asshole"

"Just the man I wanted to see"

"I wish I could say the same" said Riku while running his hand through his hair.

Sora sat on his bed, with his covers over his lap.

"You little bastard, you wrecked my room"

"The fuck I did"

The headmaster called Riku, Sora and Ansem to his attention. Riku and Ansem kept arguing. Sora covered his face, knowing that Riku would not comply.

The headmaster and the guidance counselor walked into the room. Riku was hesitant to move a muscle. Riku smiled at his embarrassment.

"So, what's the problem now?"

"THIS LIITLE BASTARD TRASHED MY ROOM!"

"Riku?"

"I was here all night"

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT LYING? YOU HAVE PLENTY OF MOTIVES! "

Riku rolled his eyes and widened.

"What motive does he have?"

"He's just angry because I almost got Sora in bed"

"You barely got a hitch"

"Riku, is this true?"

"If I was gonna do something, I would prefer beating him to a pulp for touching my lover"

Sora sighed.

"Riku, you better keep close watch over him"

"Ansem, you touch him, and I swear I will personally cut your dick off"

"Sora, we'll be meeting again soon"

Sora looked away and at his fingers as he twirled them about nervously. Riku noticed this and grabbed them so he could stop trembling.

"Ansem, you still haven't answered my question. How do you know that Riku trashed your dormitory?"

"He's a troublemaker and you all know it. Do you expect me to believe that throughout all of this, Sora and Riku could just reconcile. I don't believe that Riku was here all night. I want proof"

"What kind of proof?"

"I want Sora to remove his cover. Riku looked up.

"Like hell he will"

"Ansem, that's invasion of privacy"

"There is no other way"

"We can check the security cameras"

"The security what?"

"It's to make sure no students leave after dark"

Sora gulped and bit his bottom lip. He looked at Riku who was already angry as it is.

"Riku…" said Sora shyly.

"This is a load of bullshit"

They played the tape. Ansem licked his lips.

"Mmm…I must say, I like what I see"

Riku punched Ansem in the face. Ansem held his nose.

"We are sorry for the intrusion boys"

"No problem" Sora said as he sighed.

The headmaster and the counselor left the room. Ansem's nose was bleeding rapidly. He left the room without saying another word.

"Riku, you never fail to surprise me"

Riku crawled into bed with Sora. He held Sora in his arms as he drifted off to sleep. Sora still felt uneasy.

"Sora, what's wrong now?"

"It's nothing"

"Is it that prick?"

"No, I just…"

"Sora…?"

"Riku, I want you to…"

Riku smiled and leaned into Sora's frame.

"It's not that, uh, not that I don't want to, it's just that I want you to hold me"

"Did I miss something here?"

"I just want you to hold me"

"Sora, if I'm not mistaken, that was what I was doing in the first place"

"…N-no, I mean…well that is if you would…without your pants on"

Riku nearly laughed.

"You should've just told me that"

Riku unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He kissed Sora lightly and pulled him towards his body.

"Kuu-Chan…"

Sora fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Riku yawned and said "Okay, let's try this again"

He nestled against Sora's warm body as Sora held Riku's arms around him firmly. Riku slipped into his lover's warmth and drifted off to sleep soon after. Sora awoke at 2:24 p.m.

"Oh no, I missed my classes"

He shook Riku. Riku pulled him down rustling his hair.

"My name is Riku Izumi, welcome to the islands. I hope you have a lovely stay here"

"Riku, wake up!"

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to school, I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you"

Sora sat up, amused by Riku's unconscious babble. He leaned in towards Riku. Riku's eyes opened quickly. Sora jumped back.

"What are you up to?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I haven't a clue"

"It's nearly 2:30"

"Yes, then come back to bed"

"No, it's 2: 30 in the afternoon"

"Sora, we don't have classes today. Come back to bed"

"Riku, today is Wednesday"

"Sora, you worry too much"

Someone knocked on the door. Riku dug his head under the covers lazily.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tidus; I need to speak with Riku"

Sora glared at Riku.

"Sora, don't jump to conclusions"

He walked over to the window with his arms crossed.

"Sora, don't be like that"

Riku attempted to open the door.

"Riku…if you open that door, then you can leave with him"

"Sora, I though we got through this"

"Yes, and I thought that his contribution was over"

"I told you that it was meaningless"

"Riku, we need to talk" said Tidus.

"Sora…?"

Sora rolled his eyes and said" Whatever"

Riku walked towards the door, looking out of it halfway.

"What's wrong?"

"That night you told me that you loved me and-"

"I said no such thing"

"I meant within my own means and I wanted to ask if it were…"

"Tidus, I thought that we got through this"

"But…"

"I don't want to risk anything with Sora and-"

Axel stood outside Sora's window. Sora flinched back. Tidus looked and left.

Axel was now in the room with both boys.

"That was weird; he just darted out of here and-"

Sora held a note in his hand. He crumbled it up, holding it in his clenched hand.

"Sora, what's the matter? You look like you seen a ghost"

Sora held the note tightly and stared into his lover's eyes.

"Sora…?"

Riku walked over to Sora and waved his hand in front of Sora's face.

"Helloooo, earth to Sora"

Sora blinked his eyes and looked at Riku weird.

"What are you doing?"

Riku placed his hands on the side of his head and sighed.

"Nothing, now"

He sat back down on the bed cross-legged and scratched his head.

"Riku, I missed all of my morning classes"

"Don't look at me. You kept waking up, and that that asshole came. You need to relax"

"That's easy for you to say, you hardly do any work"

"That's harsh, besides with looks like these, there's no time for work"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that"

"Shut up and get dressed"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm hungry"

"Great, I missed an entire day of class and you're thinking about your stomach"

Riku got up and grabbed Sora's hand.

Riku stepped into the shower first, holding Sora's hand. Afterwards Sora stepped in shyly. Riku turned on the water even though he didn't really care whether it was on or off. Sora leaned back as he could feel Riku's body come in contact with his. Riku grabbed him into a tight embrace. He began to massage Sora's nether regions he could hear Sora whimpering but it was out of pleasure.

"So-Chan?"

"Yes Kuu-Chan" he silently moaned.

"You love me right?"

"Of course."

"You know I love you too right?"

"Yeah"

"You trust me don't you?"

"Yes"

"You'll never hate me or leave me for somebody else would you" Riku said while nibbling on Sora's neck.

"No never." he screamed in pleasure

"I'll never leave you Riku. Why would I?" Sora said giving Riku a passionate kiss.

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it." Riku said returning the kiss.

Sora could feel his Silver haired boyfriend's hand creeping down his back and touching his ass. But he didn't mind because he liked it when Riku groped him. Afterwards, Riku just held Sora in his arms.

After their bath, they got dressed. Riku stared at the window blankly.

"So where do you wanna eat Kuu-Chan" Sora said with a faint smile on his face.

"I'm not too picky" said Riku plainly.

"Yet, it was your idea to head out so quickly"

"Um…we can just browse around until something satisfies me. But if you don't want to, we can get some whip cream and peaches and have fun with that"

Sora blushed and looked away.

"Riku, I'm serious"

Riku leaned on Sora's shoulders and smiled.

"So am I"

He licked Sora's earlobe. Sora jumped up and headed for the door.

Riku grabbed his car keys and followed after Sora.


	3. Knock, Knock, Who's There?

**Chapter 3: Knock, knock, who's there?**

Sora got in the car and stared at Riku curiously.

"Sora, is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been jittery ever since Tidus left"

"It's nothing"

"Should I believe you?"

"Just forget about it"

Riku sighed and drove off.

After a few minutes of looking, Riku saw this quiet little café. He parked the car. Sora got out of the car. Riku looked at him strange. He grabbed a flask out of his car and put it in his pocket. He put his car keys in his jacket pocket and headed inside. Sora sat down shortly after Riku did.

When they took their seat a waiter immediately took their order. Sora ordered tea with basil and biscotti. Riku smiled and ordered four of everything on the menu.

"Are you gonna…eat all that?"

"No, what moron would?"

"Then why are you ordering it?"

"It pisses them off when you don't eat everything you order"

"Riku"

"I get my quirks"

The waiter brought their stuff over, but they were moved to a bigger table before that. Sora sipped his tea and stared out the window. Riku thought of a way to cheer him up.

"Hey Sora"

Sora looked up at him. Riku sucked on his cream banana. People stared at Riku. Sora blushed brightly. Riku sucked the banana into his mouth further and further. Sora was turned on by the action, but he turned away. Riku ate the banana and sighed. Riku went underneath the table and unbuttoned Sora's pants.

"Riku…don't do that here"

Riku got up from underneath the table.

"You're not letting me have any fun"

Riku took his tea and poured liquor into it.

"What are you doing?"

"Drinking"

"I'm not so sure you should mix that"

"I do it all the time" 

Ansem walked into the store, Sora spit out his tea.

"What is it now?"

"Um…"

Riku looked at Ansem.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in"

Ansem walked over to them. Riku looked agitated.

"Awe, how cute. Is this a date, I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

Riku picked up an entire tray of deserts and tossed them at Ansem. Sora's eyes widened. Ansem growled and picked up the banana split in front of Sora and threw it in Riku's face.

"You asshole"

"Here have some more"

They kept throwing food back and forth. Couples got up and slowly exited, although none did evade the food throwing.

Ansem threw cherry syrup in Riku's hair.

Riku took Sora's piping hot tea and threw it in Ansem's lower area.

Ansem screamed in pain.

"Let's see how you like them apples"

Riku paid the bill and urged Sora to leave.

"I am so sorry" Sora said before leaving.

Ansem couldn't move.

Riku stared at Riku who was covered in almost everything he had ordered.

"I don't think that went so well"

Riku got in the car. Sora followed behind him. They stood silent the rest of the way. Once they got back to the school, Riku hosed down his car, to remove all of the deserts before they stained.

"Well look at it this way Riku, at least one of us is clean"

Riku smirked and grabbed Sora, ruining his clean clothes. He stuck his tongue in Sora's mouth, letting Sora taste the sweet flavor of banana cream. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pulled him in. Axel stopped in front of them. Sora pulled away from Riku.

"What happened to you?"

"Riku had a little trouble"

"It looks like he got into a fight with pastry supplies, and he lost"

"Well, he and Ansem got into it…yet again"

"Where is Ansem?"

"In excruciating pain right about now"

"Why?"

"Riku threw hot tea in certain…sensitive areas"

Axel flinched with the thought.

"Riku, that's just wrong man"

"Humph…it was very entertaining"

"So, what brings you here?"

"Yeah, about that. I need to know if any of you have seen Demyx lately"

"No, why would you care?"

"He and I have some unfinished business to take care of"

"As in…" asked Sora curiously.

"No, as in he is my business associate"

"Yes…and we won't tell anyone the real reason"

"Whatever"

He walked off lazily.

"Now where were we?"

"We were nowhere. You ruined my shirt"

"Just change into a new one"

Sora walked into the school, Riku followed behind him. They heard noises coming from the headmaster's office. Sora and Riku walked in, only to see the headmaster (Cloud) getting a blowjob from their teacher Mr. Lockhart (Sephiroth)

They stopped as soon as they saw Riku and Sora. Riku smirked.

"I knew it"

"Uh, boys what are you doing here?" asked Cloud as he covered himself quickly.

Sephiroth fastened his zipper and sighed.

"We heard noises and thought you were in trouble, but I was mistaken"

"If you don't mind, we would like this to be kept quiet"

"Yes sir"

"And what do we get in return?" asked Riku while smirking.

"Riku!"

"Fine"

"Riku, what's that all over you?"

"Pastries, now on to important matters"

They stared at Sora who sighed and shook his head, telling them that they'd rather not know.

"May I ask, how long has this been going on?"

"For the past two years"

"Ah, so he's your…?"

"Headmaster, I never pinned you to be the submissive type"

"Spare me Riku"

"And Lockhart, I never thought you'd be the one who was -"

Sora covered his mouth.

"Um…we'll leave you to this"

"No, I want some answers"

"Come in boys"

Sora walked in nervously.

Riku inhaled.

"Riku, how about this, you ask a question and you have to answer it as well"

"I have no problem with that"

Both Sora and Cloud sighed. Sora covered his face.

"So, when did you meet the headmaster here?"

"Four years ago"

"And when did you meet Sora?"

"Childhood friend"

"When was the first time you ever groped, or seduced him?"

"A few weeks after we met"

"What age did you first attempt anything with Sora?"

"Oh no" Sora muttered.

"Truthfully, I was a very curious seven year old"

"When did you first have intercourse with him?"

"About a year after that"

"And you?"

"We were about thirteen"

"How often do you two have intercourse?"

"Whenever we can have enough time for it"

"Is that often?"

"Mostly, and yourself"

"I would have to say whenever we're alone"

"Often?"

"Very"

Sora buried his face in his lap. Cloud covered his head with his jacket.

"I'm done asking questions for now"

Sora got up and rushed out of the office, Riku followed behind him.

"How old are they now?"

"Well, they're seniors here, so they're seventeen no less"

"Do you realize that they have more sex than we do, and we're grown men?"

"Ah, what can ya do?"

Cloud kissed him passionately.

Sora tried to catch his breath.

"Riku, how could you just-"

"Sora, I am very comfortable with my sexuality"

"That's not what I mean. You told him about every sexual moment we've had"

"Sora, you make it sound like I described what we do to each other"

"I mean when we first had sex"

"Ah, you're talking about how young we were" 

"Riku, this is very weird for me"

"Yes, well you were very willing. I didn't get one hesitant complaint"

"You say that as if it's a good thing"

"In most cases Sora, it is"

"Are you serious?"

"Sora, since when are you so self-conscious?"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually, you wouldn't care about such things, why start now?"

"I don't know. I guess there are a lot of things on my mind right now"

Riku grabbed Sora's hand and led him to their room.

(Riku and Sora sleep in the same dorm because they convinced their parents to arrange it that way)

"Now, I need to take a shower, when I get out…"

"Huh?"

"You'll see"

Sora sighed and walked over to the window. He looked at the note again and covered his face with his hands.

"Why is he doing this to us?"

Sora unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into the laundry bin. His tie stood on the floor. He lay on his back and closed his eyes, without actually going to sleep. Riku got out of the shower about 15 minutes later. His towel was wrapped around his waist. Someone knocked on the door yet again. Sora opened his eyes and stood up. Riku walked towards the door and opened it.

"Good, you're still here and apparently…"

"It's not what it looks like…unfortunately" said Riku while glancing over at Sora.

"Okay then, I just came here to give you this flyer. I think you and Sora should hold the campaign. I think it counts as an extracurricular activity"

He left. Riku closed the door slowly.

"Geez, I think both you and the headmaster are very self-conscious"

"Would you quit saying that? I am not self-conscious"

"Al right, then show me"

"Riku, I don't give into taunts. So what did he want anyway?"

"He gave me some flyer" Riku handed him the paper.

"Typical"

"What's it say?"

"Gay-Straight Alliance: Lately students have shown to be more enthusiastic when they are surrounded by different varieties of students. This campaign is to show that both gay and straight can co-exist in this world and that no one should be ashamed. The two campaign leaders, Sora and Riku are proud to present their lifelong love and I hope it will enlighten most of you. I hope to see you there!"

"That prick"

"Riku, it wasn't who you think it was"

"Then who are the creators of this fiasco?"

"Well…It's Ansem and…Tidus"

Riku's eye began to twitch.

"Riku…are you okay?"

"I'm…gonna kill…the both of them"

"Riku, don't jump to any conclusions"

Riku snatched the paper out of Sora's hand and ripped it into pieces, and then he stepped on it furiously.

"Riku, you can't assume things like that….once again you're thinking the impossible"

"I don't care"

"Riku, it's late, why don't we just…"

"I'm going to rip his balls off with my bare hands, and Tidus will get what's coming to him, that obsessive little brat. I can't believe I even looked his way. I will snap his neck and then we'll see who he mocks"

Sora grabbed Riku's arm and took him into an embrace. Riku instantly stopped ranting and blushed. Sora started to kiss him on his neck. Riku just sat there with his eyes closed with a blush on his face.

Riku tilted his lover's head so that he could give him a sweet kiss on the lips. Even though Sora was the one who initially started the kiss Riku soon took over once Sora gave him the openly he was looking for.

When the kiss was over Riku pulled Sora on top off him as he lay down. Sora was now sitting on Riku's dick. Sora struggled.

"What's wrong? Why are you being so shy right now?"

"I don't know what's wrong; I just don't seem to be in the mood"

"You came on to me, remember?"

"Yes, but-"

Someone knocked on the door once again. Sora got up from Riku's lap quickly.

Riku went into the bathroom to get dressed and slammed the door behind him. Sora sighed. He didn't like denying his lover sex, but he had a few things on his mind.

(You'll find out later on)

Sora answered the door, only to see Axel.

"Hey, Sora you and Riku got a minute…unless you two are…"

"No, you can come in"

"What's wrong with you, you look depressed"

"It's nothing, what's up"

"I read the flyer and something tells me this wasn't your idea"

"No, it wasn't"

"Look, I just came to see if Riku was okay?"

"He's angry right now, but he should warm up to it"

"Al right, if you say so. But once Riku gets ticked off about something, he'll never let it go"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay here's an example. Let's say you denied him sex, and he got mad. You know as well as I do, that he'll sort of get suspicious and then go jumping to conclusions and then he'll-"

Sora looked down sadly.

"Oh, I see…So my hypothesis wasn't too far gone?"

"No…it isn't"

"Uh, right now isn't a good time, so I'll leave you two to sort out your problems"

"Goodnight Axel" Axel left, and Sora closed the door. Feeling no need to lock it. Riku walked out of the bathroom.

"Riku, look-"

"Sora, can you just let things go…it doesn't matter to me"

"But you seem-"

"I could care less"

"But Riku-"

"Sora, just drop it"


	4. Deception

**Chapter 4: Deception**

Riku climbed into bed, turned to face the wall. Sora sat on his side. Riku fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Sora turned off the light and buried his face in his hands, so he could muffle his voice. He cried silently, not knowing why these things were happening all of a sudden.

He threw the note on the floor and went to sleep. He faced the opposite side of Riku, not used to the feeling. Usually Riku would hold him despite their minor arguments, but not this time. Sora stared at the ceiling before falling asleep. Riku opened his eyes as soon as he made sure Sora was sleeping. He got up and picked up the note Sora was holding. It read:

"_Tell me Sora, how long do you think it'll take before Riku discards you and adds you to his long list of past lovers. You can't possibly expect him to tell you about all of the men he has slept with. You know deep down, that he wants you for one thing and one thing only. You're not capable of being loved and you know that. There's no wonder you two had sex, it's to hide his lies; his secrets. It will eat at you until you admit the unbearable"_

_-Ansem-_

Riku tore up the note and looked over at his sleeping lover. He now knew why Sora was being so self-conscious and distant all of a sudden. And it got Riku to thinking. He wondered if Sora actually believed all of the things Ansem had been telling him. After all, Sora was Riku's first lover. How could he believe this obscene assumption?

Riku sat next to Sora and shook him gently, trying to nudge him out of his sleep.

"Mmm...Riku, what is it?"

"Do you believe what he said?"

"What?"

"Do you believe that I've had sex with other guys behind your back?"

Sora didn't say anything.

"And do you believe that sex is all I want from you?"

"I never said that"

"You don't have to…it's written all over your face" Riku said softly.

"Sora it's been nearly over seventeen years and not once did this come up. Ansem steps into the picture and all of a sudden I'm your lying, cheating lover?"

"Riku I never meant it that way"

"And yet you've shown it so greatly"

"It's hard not to believe that. I don't know if what you told me was the truth. How do I know that you slept with Tidus once? You could be lying"

"That much was obvious"

"What?"

"You didn't trust me even before then, did you?"

Sora stood down.

"I see"

"So, you resented me for that long?"

"No, I never resented you. It's just that your ways…the way you do things…they don't fall too far from the category"

Riku reached for Sora, but watched as he pulled away.

"That can't solve our problems, ya know"

"No…but it can make you forget, at least for a little while"

Riku reached for him again this time he was successful. He pulled him into a hug and told Sora "You don't have to doubt what we have" and he kissed him on the cheek. "And you never have to doubt the love I have for you." Riku said giving him an even more passionate kiss. They sat down on the bed and continued the kiss. Riku slipped off Sora's shirt and pinned him. He kissed all over his chest while he had his hand between Sora's now straddled legs.

"Kuu-Chan I'm...sorry." Sora whispered in his ear while twitching in pleasure as Riku nibbled on his neck. Riku replied by kissing softly on the lips and continuing what he was doing.

"K-Kuu-Chan..." Sora said getting very aroused.

"What's wrong Sora am I going too fast?" Riku asked wondering what was wrong with him now.

"N-Nothing forget it." Sora replied to the question.

"What's the matter?" Riku asked now getting seriously concerned.

"Nothing, I swear"

"Is there someone here?"

"No…I was just imagining things. I'm positive"

"If you say so" Riku said with a shrug.

He grabbed for Sora and pulled their faces together. Sora peeped in surprise but didn't pull away. Instead, he smiled and tried his best to keep up with Riku as the other kissed him. Since Riku had been the dominant of the two, Sora let him control the kiss and opened his mouth a little. Taking the invitation, Riku's tongue darted into the boy's mouth, exploring it leisurely. He ran his tongue along the roof of Sora's mouth, making the other shiver in delight.

As Sora focused on the tongue in his mouth, he didn't realize that his own hands had started wandering. One was tangled gently in Riku's feather-soft hair while the other stroked down his arm. The skin felt hot to the touch and Sora moved his hand to the other's chest, wanting to touch more. Riku moaned quietly as Sora's fingers brushed his bare skin (he didn't sleep with a shirt on) and traced the patterns of his stomach. Riku was showing a great amount of self restraint by allowing Sora to explore and not interrupting him, but the moment the brunette's fingers gently brushed a nipple, that self control went out the window.

Grabbing Sora by the shoulders, Riku flipped them so that he was now the one on top and broke the kiss. Sora stared up at him in confusion for a second, disorientated by the sudden move, but smiled shyly at him. Taking that as a sign to continue, Riku moved down to capture Sora's lips again, but only briefly. The younger boy gasped as the cold air hit him, hardening his nipples instantly. Riku grinned brazenly and began attacking Sora's neck with kisses and gentle love bites. Sora squirmed at the new sensations, unable to hold back his moans of pleasure. Riku's hands ran across his skin, rubbing it gently. He twisted Sora's nipples and the brunette arched his back; gasping in pleasure.

Needing something to do with his own hands, Sora buried them into Riku's hair and wrapped his legs around Riku's waist, innocently causing hot rubbing between the two. Riku groaned loudly and Sora whimpered with pleasure, pressing his hips up instinctively for more. Riku obliged and ground down, their growing erections rubbing together. Riku began kissing his way down Sora's chest, fully intent on finding out how far Sora would let him go. Riku descended to Sora's pants and pushed them down. Sora squinted, just knowing what Riku was intending on doing. Before he could even hitch, Sora's erected member was fully engulfed in Riku's mouth. Sora clenched the sheets and screamed in pleasure as Riku massaged his cock with his tongue.

"Uh, Riku, h…harder" Sora managed to scream.

Riku smirked and sucked his lover harder. Sora breathed harder with every suck. Sora enjoyed the hot wetness within Riku's mouth, and he wanted more. Riku held Sora down, so he could stick his finger into his tight passage, but he was interrupted when the door opened slightly.

"No…don't stop. Uh, Riku"

Sora couldn't handle the amount of pleasure Riku was emitting.

"Please, don't stop"

Tears came to Sora's eyes as he felt himself about to come.

Mr. Lockhart walked in.

Riku released Sora's throbbing member from his mouth and licked his lips.

Sora breathed heavily. He pulled the covers onto his aching body.

"You gotta be kidding me"

"This is very important. I am very sorry for the intrusion"

"What is it now?"

"I am just checking up on all of the students, apparently there has been a power outage. But there's no need to worry here. But I have to inform you, there are no classes for the rest of the week, so enjoy"

"Why is that?" asked Sora while trying to disguise his weak voice from all the panting and moaning.

He left the room. Riku got up and locked the door. He walked back over to his throbbing boyfriend.

"Now…where were we?"

He turned Sora around on his hands and knees and stuck his large cock inside of his lover's tight hole. Sora couldn't control himself, and pushed back on Riku's dick. Riku pulled Sora down on his lap, while still tightly sheathed within him. He rocked his boyfriend back and forth while jerking his dick.

Sora wanted to come, but he didn't want Riku to stop. Riku noticed this, and said" Sora…its okay"

"I…I can't"

"I won't stop if you don't want me to"

Riku jerked him a few more times, and watched as white liquid spilled onto his hands rapidly. He pushed Sora onto his hands and knees once again and began pumping in and out of his love harder and harder. Riku came in Sora's tight hole shortly afterwards. Sora was at his peak once again. Riku kissed his tip and then pinned him down.

"Ri..Ku wait"

Riku rubbed his erection against Sora's and brought his lover into a passionate kiss. Sora's hands were around Riku's neck. Sora couldn't handle the excitement much longer.

"Oh my fucking god" Sora screamed.

Riku put pressure to Sora's aching dick and watched as Sora came onto his own erect member.

When it was done, Riku gently removed himself from Sora and lay down, pulling the younger boy against his chest. Sora fell asleep soon after that.


	5. Trouble Through the Night

**Chapter 5: Trouble through the Night**

Sora woke up to an empty bed. Riku had been looking out of the window. He was embarrassed to look at Riku. He didn't want Riku to bring up the events that went on in their bedroom last night. The way he pleaded and begged for Riku.

Sora was in deep thought, and didn't notice his lover sit in front of him. Sora saw Riku and flinched back.

"Axel stopped by a few minutes ago. He wanted me to confirm if we were gonna do this stupid campaign"

"And what did you say?"

"Undecided"

"Do you want to? Do you think we should go?"

"Sora, if you want me to then just say the word"

"Riku, could I ask you a question…about us…our relationship?"

"What did I do now?"

"No Riku, I just want to ask you what's going to happen"

"Sora, do you really think I can tell you that. As of now, you're the one who doesn't trust me, and you're the one who thinks I'm a constant liar. So my opinion doesn't matter"

"I didn't say any of that"

"Sora, do you think that I like what I did to you, yes I may have slept with another guy, but it was one time…wait, wait, I forgot. Ansem told you different, so it must be true"

"Riku, you expect me to just forgive you that quickly. I can't stop seeing it when I go to sleep and when he's around, and whenever it's brought up. When we're together…"

"You feel abandoned even when I'm there?"

"I cannot stand this aching feeling in my mind telling me that it will never be over. I want to forget, but I can't. That's why I hesitated to have sex with you the other day…it bothered me. Knowing that you would hold him in your arms and kiss him until he fell asleep. Or how you called out his…"

"Don't finish that"

"You don't know what it's like"

Ansem walked in smiling profoundly. Riku glared at him.

"Sora…I can not take that night back and if you can't forgive me for that, then I'm sorry"

Riku walked out, slamming the door behind him. Ansem smiled and walked out, telling Sora that he would be back. That night, Riku went to a bar and started drinking. It was late and Sora stood in the bathroom sulking.

Riku walked in with a bottle of vodka and Axel under his arm.

"Okay, I'm sure Sora will take care of this little problem"

"Sora…can go to hell for all I care"

Axel put him in a chair. Sora walked out of the bathroom.

"Sora, buddy he's drunk and…"

"Thank you Axel, I can handle it from here"

"What time is it?"

"It's 2:30"

"Only Riku drinks so early in the morning"

"Sora, I think you two need to sort out your issues"

"But Axel he…"

Riku stumbled onto the ground, half asleep. Sora kneeled down and placed Riku's head on his lap.

"Sora, when Riku said spring break, do you know when this was?"

"He told me…"

"No, I mean how long ago?"

"…No"

"Then you should actually try to find out, because it would be pretty stupid of you to give up when he's trying to make it up to you"

"I'm not giving up, I…"

"It seems to me that you're quitting"

"So am I supposed to forget what he did?"

"No, but don't hold it against him so much. It'll take the burden off of the both of you"

"I don't get it"

"Look at it this way, Riku could've denied the entire thing through his ass and then some. Sora I don't think you're the only one suffering here"

"Axel, you don't get it"

"And neither do you. Okay, let's look at it from another angle. It's not only hurting you, but it could be hurting Riku as well"

"How can he possibly be hurting, he cheated on _me"_?"

"Yeah, except rub it in his face when things go bad. Look Sora, Riku's hurting because of what he did to both you and himself"

"What did he do…?"

"Ask him when he sobers up"

Axel left, closing the door slowly behind him. Sora looked at the sleeping Riku before him and sighed.

"Uh, I guess I'm stuck here until later on tonight"

Someone knocked on the door.

"_That's getting annoying" _Sora said to himself.

"COME IN!" he shouted.

Riku rubbed his head. It was Ansem.

"What do you want?"

"Just some conversation"

"Yeah, I know how your conversations go"

"Sora, I'm offering you a peace treaty"

"Don't bother, you've done enough"

"But I'm not the one who had an affair, now am I?"

"Ansem could you just go?"

"And what fun would that be. Your precious Riku is too wasted to stop me as of now"

"Ansem get out"

He pushed Sora to the floor.

"Now what fun would it be to do it right here in front of him"

"LET ME GO!"

"Now, now don't be so hasty to push me away"

He ripped off Sora's shirt, scratching his chest. He forced Sora's pants off. Tears came to the young boy's eyes, as he feared what would happen. He moved back, hitting Riku slightly. Ansem smirked and left the room. Sora dug his head into his lap and began to cry, ignoring Riku's presence. He stood there half naked with no intention of moving.

Riku got up and rubbed his head.

"Dammit, I told that bastard I can handle my drink. He hit me hard"

Riku heard Sora whimpering and rolled his eyes. He slowly walked over to the dresser and pulled out a cigarette and a match.

"Still crying I see"

"Just shut up and leave me alone" said Sora still crying.

"Excuse me Sora, but you're not the type to walk around nearly nude" said Riku while smirking.

"It's none of your business alright"

"Awe, did you hurt yourself"

Riku plopped to the floor where Sora stood.

"Lemme see"

"It isn't your concern"

"Stop being a brat"

He pulled Sora's arms away only to see his hair rustled and scratches on his chest.

"Who touched you?"

Sora stared down at his fingers again.

"I'M NOT GONNA ASK YOU AGAIN! WHO THE FUCK PUT THEIR HANDS ON YOU?"

"Stop yelling at me"

"THEN ANSWER ME DAMMIT"

He tried to move Sora's arms from his face, but Sora fought hard. Eventually, Riku, being the stronger of the two, prevailed. He pinned Sora's arms at his sides and glared down at him.

Sora looked up and held Riku's icy glare, "What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"It's done, now leave it alone"

Sora couldn't help but blush; Riku's lips were less than 2 inches away from his own.

"Riku, get off of me…you're"

"Not until you tell me what I want to know"

"It's too early for this"

"Is this the only way I'm going to get answers?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"You know exactly what I mean"

"Riku, stop!"

Then tell me"

"I…can't"

Axel walked in once again.

"Hey Sora, I saw Ansem leave here not too long ago. What did he want?"

Riku got up and walked over to Axel.

"Remind me to kick your ass later"

He waked out of the room angrily.

"What was that for?"

"It's a long story. He's looking for Ansem"

"Ah, I'm guessing Ansem came to offer his little peace treaty, eh?"

"Yes, but how did you…never mind"

"Sora, I strongly suggest that we go try to calm him down"

"Where did he go off to? I don't even know where Ansem is"

"He's downstairs in the lounge"

"Great…"

Sora picked up his pants and slid them on quickly. He buttoned them up, leaving the belt behind and he put on a white shirt to hide the mark. He closed the door and he and Axel headed after Riku.

Meanwhile, Riku stood face to face with Ansem.

"When the fuck are you gonna get it through your head?"

"Riku, it was harmless fun"

"Why do you insist on pissing me off?"

"Because you're so darn cute that way"

Riku punched Ansem in the stomach.

"Stay the fuck away from him"

"Or…what" Ansem coughed.

Riku punched him again and again until he was on the floor. Sora and Axel stood by the door.

"Or I will kill you"

Ansem spit the blood on the floor and stood on the ground.

"You hit like a girl"

Riku started to kick Ansem until blood cascaded out of his mouth.

"Stay away from him."

"RIKU!" shouted Sora, nearly to a crying point.

He walked over to Riku and slowly pulled him away from the man on the ground.

"Axel…call the ambulance"

Sora walked Riku back to their room.

Sora kneeled on the floor, placing Riku's head on his lap once again. Riku stared at the wall to the side and stood silent.

"Riku?" Sora questioned.

"What is it?"

"How long ago was it?"

"What?"

"When you slept with Tidus"

"Sora, don't get started…"

"Could you just…" Sora asked sadly.

"Nearly two years ago"

Sora looked away from his lover, hating himself for jumping to conclusions.

Riku glanced over at Sora who was about ready to burst into sudden tears.

"Sora, what is it now?"

"I hate all of this"

"…"

Three days passed, and everything seemed okay until Ansem had gotten back from the hospital. That night Riku and Sora were making out, until Tidus and Ansem walked in with a lantern. Sora dug his face into his lap and sobbed.

"What are you two pricks doing here?"

"We have been paired up for the night; you and Sora are our partners.

"Like hell we are"

"It's true; they said it would be easier that way"

Sora didn't bother to look at any of them. Ansem stared at Sora intently.

"Ansem, don't you give him a second glance, or do I have to beat some sense into you again?"


	6. Tell Me You Love Me

**Chapter 6: Tell Me You Love Me**

"We should discuss the campaign" said Tidus nervously.

"Where the fuck do you two get off, signing us up for that?"

Ansem licked his lips, while staring at Sora.

Riku got ticked off and pulled Sora into his lap, while holding him by the waist tightly. Sora didn't make eye contact with Ansem.

"Let's get one thing straight Ansem, you touch my boyfriend and I will do much worse"

"Is that a threat?"

"That's a promise"

"…A bonafide promise?" Ansem asked while smirking.

Riku tried not to lunge at him for Sora's sake.

"Guys, you should set aside your differences" said Tidus

"Tidus, fuck off. I don't need you telling me what I should do"

"What did I do?"

"You're starting to piss me off with that innocent act"

"Riku, why are you-?"

Riku's fingers began to twitch. Sora knew that he was getting annoyed.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Incase you haven't noticed I am not in a good mood right now"

"Riku…don't take it out on him, after all wasn't he your boy-toy when Sora was gone?"

"Ansem, you are wearing my patience asshole"

Tears drifted out of Sora's eyes, lightly hitting Riku's hands.

"Sora…please" Riku whispered into his lover's ear softly.

"Anyway, we came to tell you that we're next door incase you need us"

"I doubt that"

"Riku, can't we just be friends"

"For the last time, we cannot be anything associated in any category"

Ansem and Tidus left a few minutes.

Riku rocked his lover in his arms, and in surprise, Sora dug his head in Riku's chest and wrapped his arms around him as well.

"Words cannot explain how sorry I am"

"I don't…think you need to" Sora said softly.

"Huh?"

"I had to ask myself what I had expected out of this relationship. And over and over, I couldn't find one thing. I thought about myself, and what I was going through and I now know that I was being selfish. All I had thought about was what you had done, and what reason you could have for doing it, but I just want…"

"What do you want?"

"I want to forget about all of it. I came to magnify that one thing you had done, but we've been together long enough for me to know that you love me, and that's all that really matters right now"

"So what does this mean…?"

"I'm going to stop blaming you for something that was done. Neither I nor you can change that. It hurts like hell, but I have to focus on what the future holds"

He found himself staring into the glowing aqua eyes of his lover, entranced with the manner in which emotion swirled like tendrils of web.

Riku was usually the one of the two to make advances, but he found himself shocked beyond words when he felt Sora's lips suddenly against his own, He didn't have much time to think as he reacted, the sound of their bodies hitting the wooden floor moments before he was madly kissing the brunette back. His arms seized Sora's shoulders and pushed the brunette down against the bed, his own body following as he refused to break the sudden passion between them, his hands on the move from Sora's shoulders to run over the body that he had wanted for the past few hours. He found Sora's anxiousness more erotic; seizing control as he shifted his weight and pulled away the sheet around Sora's waist that still taunted him ruthlessly.

Sora could only feel a torrent of emotion. He thought that he should be ashamed of his sudden outburst, but he was too consumed by the equally desperate passion from Riku to even give it a second thought at the moment. He was lost in feeling for once, not sure what to do with himself, but aware that he should be doing something, even if it was simple passion.

His skilled hands run up the brunette's body, really unable to move fast enough to suit the amount of passion that he was bombarded with, simply touching, stroking, feeling every part that he could get his hands on. He wanted everything right now, suddenly impatient with the possibility of a long drawn out foreplay. He had trouble controlling himself, to even hold back enough where he didn't just flip the brunette over and claim Sora's body for his own, seizing the ultimate prize of sexual passion.

Sora eventually had to break the kiss between them in order to actually breathe, gasping for breath before he found his lips claimed again, his open mouth only seeming to encourage Riku more. He blinked when he felt the older boy's tongue slip between his lips and explore his mouth, the taste of Riku sending a thrill of pleasure down his spine. He moaned softly, barely audible in his own ears, but it was clear that Riku had caught it, the older boy's hands seizing his naked hips with unbridled desperate passion.

He should have had enough mind to urge Riku to wait and take it slow, but he was of the opinion that he really didn't care too much at this point, that even if he did order the older boy to stop, it would take much more than simple words to cease the heat between them. How this sudden explosiveness had happened, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that this felt very good, and he was not about to put up any protest on something he was suddenly more than a little curious about when he found himself enjoying it.

Even with Sora's groping hands, Riku was pleased when the brunette touched back, his muscles shivering under Sora's sweet hands, touch that he had been deprived of for too long to stop now. He managed to pull his lips away from ravaging the brunette's mouth to kissing the sweet flesh of Sora's neck and chin, wanting to taste every part of the boy beneath him. With a groan of building frustration, he pulled his hands away from touching his lover long enough to pull his own pants open, finding the material much too restricting in his current state of arousal.

Sora raised his hands and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, tangling his fingers in the silky silver locks that were softer than he could have ever imaged. "Anxious?" Sora managed to murmur under his breath, letting his head settle back against the bed, shifting his weight as Riku seemed intent on exploring his naked legs.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't..." Riku growled out in between placing small kisses on the brunette's neck, pleased that Sora remained receptive, meaning the brunette was just as horny as he was. He pushed himself up so that he was lying over Sora's body, running a hand down the brunette's side before grasping one of Sora's legs and pulling it up to rest against his hip. He shifted his weight against Sora's upraised leg so that he could repeat the action with the other leg, trapping himself between the sweet appendages. He stopped only long enough to make sure that he wasn't about to push Sora, a smirk slipping on his lips as the brunette's fingers stroked his back instead of pushing him away.

Sora leaned up to kiss Riku's lips again when he heard noises.

"Sora, hold that thought"

Riku got up and opened the door, only to hear Ansem and Tidus in the hall.

"You want something?"

"Just your trust"

"You lost my trust when you put the moves on Sora, and you…since when have you been all 'needy'?"

"Riku?"

"I'll be right there"

"Lockhart has ordered us to stay together for the night. So either you come in here, or we go in there"

Riku opened the door, letting them in with disgust.

Sora quickly sat up in embarrassment. Riku closed the door and sat beside his lover.

"Well…I guess we'll be spending the night together" Sora said sweetly.

Riku looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Looks like someone is on the absolute high" said Ansem while smirking.

Sora couldn't help but flinch from Ansem. Riku noticed this and watched Ansem's every movement.

"So Riku, this will be fun won't it?" said Sora trying to sound nice.

"Yeah…great, cept' for the fact that I'm not getting laid tonight. But everything is peachy" said Riku sarcastically.

Tidus looked at Sora and then at Riku. He envied the fact that Riku and Sora were so in love despite everything else. Riku and Ansem kept a close watch over each other.

"Um…Sora, could I talk to you for a second?" asked Tidus shyly.

Both Sora and Riku stared at Tidus when this request was made. Tidus looked away from the both of them. Sora was about to get up, Riku grabbed his inner thigh. Sora blushed and bit his lip softly.

"Riku I just want to apologize to him myself. I won't try anything funny"

Riku let go of Sora and watched them walk over to the corner.

"Sora look, this thing with Riku, I want to tell you everything that happened"

"Look I know what happened between you two and-"

"What do you mean?"

"You slept together"

"No, that's what I want to explain. That night I invited Riku to come hang out and he accepted. Riku got really wasted and…I took advantage of that seeing as how you were away for two weeks. I made an advance. He refused me, so Ansem planned to put ecstasy in his drink and everything happened from there"

"Does he know this?"

"He found out a few days before you came back. So you see, it really wasn't his fault that this happened, it was my and Ansem's fault. That's why Riku is so angry at me"

Sora looked over at Riku, and then back at Tidus.

"So all this time I've been angry at him, and he's been letting me believe that he did me wrong when it wasn't of his own will, but for the fact that he was drugged?"

"Sora I am so sorry"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Ansem made me promise not to tell, that way…he could get you into bed, and he's trying everything he can to get Riku to slip up. He wants you to retaliate against Riku"

Sora walked back over to Riku and sat down with a guilty look in his eyes.

"What did he say to you?" Riku asked angrily.

Sora stood silent and looked down at his lap.

"Tidus what did you say to him?"

"I told him the truth about everything Riku"

Ansem looked at Tidus furiously. The lights turned on. Ansem got up and walked out with Tidus following behind him.

"Now I really hate myself"

"Sora, you said it yourself. Everything is going to be fine"

"Yes, until I found out that I have hated you for something that wasn't your fault at all"

"Sora, look it's over now"

"Riku…?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know we have classes tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, I figured that much"

Riku pulled Sora into his arms and they drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes. Sora awoke early in the morning. He looked at the clock. It read 5:00 a.m.

_It's still early, but might as well hop in the shower" _

Sora grabbed his towel, toiletries, and uniform and headed off toward the bathroom.

After a quick, but effective shower, Sora returned to his room and sat down at his desk. He finished up toweling his hair dry and looked at his clock. It was only 5:30 and his classes didn't begin until 7. He sat down beside Riku and sighed. He smiled and decided to play a joke on his lover. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some whip cream and cherries. He pulled up Riku's shirt and poured whipped cream on him forming a smiley face. He placed the cherries in place of the eyes and nose. Riku struggled as he felt the cold substance all over his chest. Sora grabbed Riku's boxers and was about to pull them down, when a very half-aware Riku woke up. Sora pulled his hand back and threw the can in the corner.

"Uh, hey Riku. Nice to see you up"

Riku looked at his chest and sighed.

"Lemme guess who did this"

Riku stood up and threw the cherries at Sora lazily. He grabbed a towel and went to take his shower.

"Hmm…now where'd I put that?"

Sora went under the bed to find his chemistry book. About 15 minutes later, Riku came out, looking as sleepy as ever.

Sora was lying on the bed lazily, waiting for time to pass. Riku got dressed and then smirked at his still relaxed lover. He walked over to Sora and kneeled down, leaning between Sora's legs. Sora looked up.

"Hmm…you woke me up when I still had time to sleep, and now we're stuck in this room for the next half hour"

"Look at it this way; you won't be late to class"

"I know how to pass the time"

"Riku, I'm dressed and-"

"It requires no undressing"

"Then what are you talking about?"

Riku unzipped Sora's pants and pulled them down to his ankles. He took hold of Sora's erection which caused the younger boy to release a moan. He slowly began pumping up and down the shaft, his eyes never leaving Sora's face. An evil thought came to Riku as he bent his head down and lapped at the pre cum that was forming at the head. "R-riku!" Sora shouted. As if complying with Sora, Riku decided just this once he would not torture someone. He once again bent his head down and engulfed the entire length, causing the boy to give out a string of uncontrollable moans.

He grazed his tongue across the tip, causing Sora to shout something incoherent. "My…uhh…. Oh Riku!" Sora groaned. Riku didn't even give Sora enough time to finish his sentence before Riku swallowed his cock whole. He rapidly licked the underside of Sora's cock and began purring causing Sora to release a loud moan.

"Uhhhh Riku! Suck it right there baby, oh fuck, your tongue feels so good." Sora moaned as his knees began to wobble, and before he knew it he was forcefully moving his hips to meet Riku's mouth. He started bucking into Riku's mouth and with one loud "Riku!" he was cumming. Riku swallowed everything and rose to Sora's level. He stood up and kissed Sora square on the lips, shoving his tongue into Sora's mouth, allowing him to taste himself. Sora could hardly breathe. He pulled up his boxers and his pants, zipping them back up making it look as if nothing happened. Riku smirked and got up.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You look cute like that"

"What do you mean?"

"You have that 'fucked' look"

"You think anyone will notice?"

"I wouldn't let it past my mind. And why are you worried, he pushed Sora against the wall and grinded his erection against Sora's. Riku licked his lips.

"Now you have to let me fuck you"

"Why is that" Sora said weakly.

"Because I want to be inside you"

"R-Riku, you should probably rethink that"

"And why is that?"

"Because we have company"

Riku diverted his attention to Axel. He sighed and headed out the door. Axel laughed and followed Sora out the door.

The bell rang, warning all students to get to their classes. Sora headed to his first period, Chemistry, and Riku headed off to his, Writing.

"Okay, class, I'm your substitute, Mr. Kakuzawa. Today, I just want you to write anything important to you. You can use any medium you want. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. The rest of the time is yours," the teacher looked around the room at his students. When he saw that no one had a question, he sat down at the desk that was positioned at the front of the class.

Riku stared blindly at the ceiling. There was nothing that interested him enough to write about, although he did say write about something special, and the only thing special to Riku was Sora. Riku picked up his pen and began to write:

"_He sits, in the dead of the night watching a wounded boy as he struggles to keep his weary lids open. He is tired, and this man knows that. Tired of living, drained by everyday woes and now...now, he's got his wish._

_They had fought that night, together. Fighter and Sacrifice, both as a real pair, for once. Oh, he loved this boy and he knew he would feel so lonely when he had gone._

_He couldn't sleep yet, though. No, he'd promised that he wouldn't. He had said "I will look over you as you sleep" and rested the boy's frail frame down, a dreadful liquid staining the sheets of his bed._

_Only maybe now is the right time? He didn't really appear to have anyone that would die for him. Yes, he would, but no, he was not believed. Not trusted by Loveless boys that knew of their brother's wicked commands. Or one of them, at least. Maybe now...now was the right time to tell him everything. Everything, just as he faded into nothingness. No, he would allow the boy a calm rest._

_Who would want to find out something so serious just before their last light dies, anyway? What a pathetic thing. It would grant doubt, give pain, and regret. No...not today. Not ever, by the looks of it._

_They stood in the face of death and refused to utter any three true words to each other. Everyone stands in the face of death, though._

_No, there was no love coming from that boy. He could not allow himself give up now, as he rests on his final bed in this place, he could not say this was love._

_It was not love, and that was what made it so special. Their continual need to keep it as far away from love as possible. There were no tender touches that meant the world to one another, there were no sunny afternoons spent on pleasant walks in the park. _

_Delicate child, what have you done to me? Oh what an innocent foe he had found himself having._

_But not so innocent, really. Tonight, they knew it would end like this...they knew._

_What a sporadic night they had spent previously, ridding languishing locks of their interruptions. It had not been wrong. It had not been illegal. It had been sweet, and fun and all just so...right._

_Right? Right in the sense that they had performed an act of utmost perversity right under the face of the devil, given into to their growing urges and allowed their lives to become complete before shattering once again. Just for one night, anyway. Their passion had been endless"_

Riku put his head down. Those were his thoughts before he and Sora had made love for the first time. They were the very things going through his head, and he found a way to note it down on paper. Halfway through class, the bell rang for an assembly.

"Class, I would like for you to hand in your papers. I would like to see what goes through your heads"

Riku sighed and put his paper on the desk, rushing out so he could catch Sora before he left the classroom. Sora's class was leaving. Riku hid beside the door, and right before he walked out Riku jumped out in front of him. Sora screamed and jumped back.

"And yet, that trick never gets old"

"One day you could actually kill me"

"Don't over exaggerate, now come on" Riku urged while pulling Sora into the auditorium across the street.

"Since when are you anxious about going to an assembly?"

"Who said we were going into the building?"

"Riku…"

"Relax, I'm only kidding. But if you want to, we can head up to our room and have a little fun" Riku said while running his fingers up and down Sora's chest. He massaged his neck with his tongue. Sora moaned softly, but snapped out of it when the warning bell rang.

They sat down all the way in the back. Meanwhile, the substitute had been reading Riku's paper and was highly fascinated. He headed to the assembly with it in hand.

Riku was slopped over his chair lazily. Sora paid attention, knowing that he didn't care anyway.

"Riku sit up"

"This is a load of crap. Why should I care about teen pregnancy and birth control?"

"Come to think of it you don't, but-"

"Sora, unless there's any way possible of me knocking you up, I don't care about any of this"

The substitute teacher was on stage.

"Who's that guy?"

"That's my substitute from earlier. He's not too hard on the eyes, but I wonder what he wants"

"Students of Naromi Academy, I am proud to present you a poem written by Riku Izumi"

"I never looked at you as a poet. This should be interesting"

"Sora, let's get outta here"

"Riku I wanna hear this"

"No it's not important, forget it"

"I'm staying"

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes.

The teacher began to read:

""_He sits, in the dead of the night watching a wounded boy as he struggles to keep his weary lids open. He is tired, and this man knows that. Tired of living, drained by everyday woes and now...now, he's got his wish._

_They had fought that night, together. Fighter and Sacrifice, both as a real pair, for once. Oh, he loved this boy and he knew he would feel so lonely when he had gone._

_He couldn't sleep yet, though. No, he'd promised that he wouldn't. He had said "I will look over you as you sleep" and rested the boy's frail frame down, a dreadful liquid staining the sheets of his bed._

_Only maybe now is the right time? He didn't really appear to have anyone that would die for him. Yes, he would, but no, he was not believed. Not trusted by Loveless boys that knew of their brother's wicked commands. Or one of them, at least. Maybe now...now was the right time to tell him everything. Everything, just as he faded into nothingness. No, he would allow the boy a calm rest._

_Who would want to find out something so serious just before their last light dies, anyway? What a pathetic thing. It would grant doubt, give pain, and regret. No...not today. Not ever, by the looks of it._

_They stood in the face of death and refused to utter any three true words to each other. Everyone stands in the face of death, though._

_No, there was no love coming from that boy. He could not allow himself give up now, as he rests on his final bed in this place, he could not say this was love._

_It was not love, and that was what made it so special. Their continual need to keep it as far away from love as possible. There were those tender touches that meant the world to one another, there were no sunny afternoons spent on pleasant walks in the park. _

_Delicate child, what have you done to me? Oh what an innocent foe he had found himself having._

_But not so innocent, really. Tonight, they knew it would end like this...they knew._

_What a sporadic night they had spent previously, ridding languishing locks of their interruptions. It had not been wrong. It had not been illegal. It had been sweet, and fun and all just so...right._

_Right? Right in the sense that they had performed an act of utmost perversity right under the face of the devil, given into to their growing urges and allowed their lives to become complete before shattering once again. Just for one night, anyway. Their passion had been endless"_

"Riku, could you come up here please?"

Everyone stared at them.

"Now you see why I wanted to leave. Now everyone is staring at us"

Riku shook his head no, and stared at Sora.

"I don't know what to say right now"

"Sora, don't get all emotional on me"

"I didn't know he would broadcast it to the entire school"

Sora stood silent.

The man walked up to Riku. Riku grabbed Sora and tried to leave. The man grabbed Sora's arm and smiled sweetly.

"Ah, you must be the inspiration"

"Sora, come on"

"Could I speak to the both of you for a few minutes?"

"Do we have to?"

Sora sighed at his lover and smiled at the substitute.

"Please excuse Riku, he's just shy"

"I Riku Izumi am not shy"

"Then why are you still trying to pull me out of here?"

"I don't like attention"

"Please, it's about the campaign this weekend"

"Oh yes, we are pleased to introduce it"

"From what I'm hearing you two are going to perform an act of some kind"

Sora blushed and looked away.

"Sora, I take it you know what I'm speaking of?"

"Yes I do, but I don't think we can do something of that nature"

"Do what of what nature?"

"Riku…we have to…"

"I'll let you two discuss this"

Riku took Sora by the hand and pulled him into the boys' bathroom, locking the door.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"It has been Okayed so we can't possibly refuse. It's going to be broadcasted live and…"

Axel walked in and sighed.

"I suppose it is just is it not?"

"What do you mean Axel?"

"If you two are going to lead this, then it's likely something bad is going to happen"

"And how do you know that?"

"Riku, I suggest you hold on to Sora tight"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ansem is planning on taking Sora by force in public. That way you'll look like a total asshole and Sora will be his"

"And how do you know this?"

"I happen to have reliable sources"

"Hmm…I see"

"Well, I see you guys later"

Sora rubbed his head and sighed.

"And just when I thought this day couldn't get weirder"

Riku licked his lips and grabbed Sora's hand.

"Riku…we can't…at least not now"

"Relax, no one will know"

"But…"

Riku dragged him to their room and locked the door.

"Riku it was not three hours ago when you were…"

Riku pointed his finger at Sora and then at the door.

"Oh…so we didn't come up here for your quirks?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have even bigger plans at hand"

"Riku, are we gonna get in trouble for this?"

"No, besides we aren't going to leave this room. That's why I told you to lock the door"

"You didn't really say anything. You just pointed and…"

Riku pointed at the door again. Sora sighed and locked the door.

"Riku, you never learn. This is why you always get in trouble"

Someone knocked on the door. Riku was too busy digging in a large cardboard box to care about it.

"Hello?" asked Sora

"Sora? Good, now you should just let me in, I won't tell him if you won't"

Riku got up and slowly walked towards the door. He stood quiet.

"Um…who's this?" asked Sora shyly.

"Come on, my voice isn't hard to forget. I'll show you that I can do much better than Riku can"

"Sora, just open the door"

"Riku…"

"Riku has a big mouth; I bet you that he can't back up a thing he says. And tell him that little tea trick was not obliged"

Riku nodded at Sora.

"But…" whispered Sora.

"Just do it" said Riku.

"Sora, I assure you…no one is ever going to find out about it"

"And if I refuse?"

"Look, we both know you want it, and we also know that your prick boyfriend is nothing but a hot-tempered smart ass who thinks with his dick. I can give you much more than that"

"Yeah, maybe he is loud, low-tempered, rude and sometimes crass, but I don't think that he thinks…hmm, come to think of it he can be a little too horny, maybe most of the time and he…"

"So you get my point?"

Riku had a pissed off expression on his face. Sora backed up against the wall and half-laughed.

"Sora let me know when you want to have a real conversation"

Ansem walked off and headed back to the assembly.

"Loud mouthed, low-tempered, rude, crass…"

"Riku, relax it was just a little humor"

"Don't think that you're off the hook that easily"

He grabbed Sora by the short and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"_SORA HIKARI AND RIKU IZUMI, PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE. I REPEAT SORA HIKARI AND RIKU IZUMI PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"_

Riku looked at Sora and sighed. Sora straightened out his shirt and smoothed his hair. They left their dorm room and locked the door behind them. They walked to the headmaster's office. Riku opened the door, urging Sora to head in. Mr. Lockhart was sitting down on the sofa in front of the desk.

"Figures you'd be here" said Riku sheepishly.

"You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, it's about the campaign. I think you two should know that this is a very big deal to the school. An opportunity like no other is riding on your performance"

"But we're two simple students and…"

"Simple students don't attend Naromi Academy"

"Yeah, and normal students don't go to students where they find the principal and his lover, who is our teacher, having rapid sex in an office"

"Riku, may I remind you that I know what happens when you two are alone"

"Yes, but it is in the privacy of our own quarters"

"Yes well, I happen to recall a time in the men's room and there was a little slip in an empty classroom two years back"

"…sophomore year"

"What are your terms?"

"I want no slip ups. You two have to be at your best behavior. Riku, please don't make any advances towards Sora at that time"

"Humph…I don't think I can manage that. How about this, I won't go too far if you and Professor Lockhart here make out in front of everyone, and you have to force Axel and Demyx up there as well"

"But they aren't that serious"

"Well then, do we get extra credit?"

"Yes, and a full two weeks with no classes"

"You've got yourself a deal"

"I apologize for Riku's…arrogance" said Sora lowly.

"Hey, I'm not arrogant. I resent that statement Sora"

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, we all have to support the new epidemic developing in Japan"

"What epidemic?"

"Both men and women are getting pregnant and…"

Sora starting wheezing.

"Sora are you okay?"

"Yes…but I think I'm going to pass out all of a sudden"

"How can men get pregnant?"

"That is what we are trying to find out. If that is the case, you two will have to be really careful about what you're doing. Riku you should've paid more attention during the meeting this morning"

"Now worries. I doubt that Sora is or ever will be pregnant. That being said, Sora can stop overreacting"

"Riku don't put it off"

"I know I know, we'll participate in the campaign"

"No, I mean this whole male pregnancy ordeal. If Sora is indeed-"

Sora began gagging.

"…pregnant, then precautions need to be taken, and you need to put that into consideration"

"Uh, are you going to breathe down my back about this?"

"Just until you check it out"

"How did this go from a campaign into a baby-prepping lesson?"

"We're just trying to help, after all, if Sora gets pregnant, let's just say it won't be pleasant when time comes to give birth"

Sora hands began to tremble, and his eye twitched rapidly.

"Sora, you have a crazed look in your eye"

Riku went to grab Sora.

"…D-don't touch me right now. You may have…what will happen to me? What if I die giving birth, will I come to know how my mother felt when I was born? Will I be forced to-?"

Mr. Lockhart put his hand over Sora's mouth.

"Relax, if you are pregnant, it'll be even greater publicity"

"Are…you kidding me?"

"Well…"

"I'M a 17 YEAR OLD MALE STUDENT WHO HAS A CHANCE OF BEING PREGNANT AND YOU'RE WORYYING ABOUT YOUR STUPID PUBLICITY!!!"

"I…"

"AND ANOTHER THING, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL US THIS?"

"Sora relax"

"RELAX, RELAX? THIS IS YOUR FAULT. YOU CAN'T KEEP THAT…THING IN YOUR PANTS. AND NOW, NOW I MIGHT BE PREGNANT WITH YOUR LOVE CHILD. HOW COULD YOU TELL ME TO RELAX?!"

Riku, Lockhart and the headmaster hid behind the desk while Sora kept ranting.

"I didn't know he could get so angry" said Riku while sitting down with a book on his head.

"Lockhart…why are you crying?"

"He…he yelled at me"

The headmaster patted his lover's head and sighed.

Someone knocked on the door and Sora stood quiet. It was Ansem.

"Why hello gorgeous"

Ansem put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"DON'T…TOUCH ME!"

"Mmm…someone's a bit feisty today"

"Uh-oh, he's gonna blow" said Lockhart.

"FIESTY, I'LL SHOW YOU FEISTY YOU SELF ABSORBED ASSHOLE. WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE COMING IN HERE WHEN I AM TRYING TO GET MY POINT ACROSS? YOU HAVE BEEN A PAIN IN MY SIDE FOR WEEKS, COMING ONTO ME, SENDING ME NOTES, BANGING ON DOORS AT 6:00 IN THE DAMN MORNING, AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE SCHEMES YOU'VE BEEN PLOTTING. I WILL NEVER SLEEP WITH YOU!"

Ansem smoothed out his hair and ran behind the desk with the others.

"Serves you right asshole" Riku said while smirking.

Sora took a deep breath and smoothed out his hair.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Sora asked almost too calmly.

They poked their heads out from the desk, and nodded no. Riku got up and followed Sora out of the office.

"Well…?"

"There's no doubt he's pregnant"

Sora headed back to the room. He stared down at his fingers and sulked. Riku sat down next to him and sighed.

"What if they're right?"

"Then…you'll be pregnant"

"But…Riku I don't think I want to be"

Riku held Sora in his arms and sighed.

"No one ever really does"

Sora fell asleep in Riku's arms soon after. Sora went to the doctor the following evening when Riku was asleep. He headed back to the room lazily. He sat down on the bed next to his lover and looked into his closed eyes.

"Riku, why are you so calm about all of this?"

He lay in bed and drifted off back to sleep. Riku wrapped his arm around Sora, anticipating those two words that were sure to come out of his lover's mouth. Riku awoke at 9:24 sharp. He let Sora sleep in. Riku was with Axel, although still on school grounds.

"So…what do you plan on doing for the campaign?"

"I don't know, I was gonna wait for Sora to give me the word"

"Where is Sora?"

"He's upstairs sleeping"

"Humph…it's not like him to sleep in"

"I'm not worrying about it too much"

"Well, I'll see you later. I'm meeting up with Demyx later on"

"Ah, so have you broken the ice?"

"There is no ice; there isn't even a frozen glacier. There is nothing going on between us if that's what you're thinking"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Maybe soon, you'll grow to believe that bullshit"

"Whatever man"

He walked off while waving his hand.


	7. Preparations

**Chapter 7: Preparations**

Riku got up from the table and went to check on Sora. When he walked in, Sora sat up with a cold look in his eye.

"Sora…we need to talk about this whole baby thing"

"Then that means you know?"

"Yes, and you need to-"

"I cried you know, I sat there and cried right in front of her. Every word that left her mouth had immediately stung me. I knew it was coming, but it was still a shock to me. My body went numb, I couldn't say anything. The doctor just looked at me. She just looked at me and walked out of the room. Hearing those two words flip off of her tongue and dive into my ears were all it took for me to break down into tears. In less than that of nine months, this thing inside of my body will be born and I haven't the slightest idea of how to feel. Should I be happy? Or should I want to slowly die inside"

"Sora, I won't…"

"Those words you spoke rang in my head over and over yesterday. When we were at the assembly and how you ignored the speech because it wasn't possible for me to get pregnant, but now…but now the exact thing has happened because of our ignorance"

"Sora, it's not as if you're alone in this"

"Yes, but it's till overwhelming for me. I cannot imagine myself as a parent, and my being with you, it has never crossed my mind…not even once"

"Sora, we'll get through this"

"I'm not upset because I'm pregnant Riku; I'm upset because I don't know what that's going to do to…us"

"Sora, this will change nothing"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Remember when we were little and I promised that we would be together forever?"

"Yeah"

"And you asked me how I knew that, and then I ran back home, leaving you there for a few hours. When I came back and saw you crying on the beach just sitting there?"

"So"

"I came back, didn't I? I gave you that pendant and I made you a solemn promise. As long as you and I are on this earth…"

"…we would stay together forever, no matter what happened"

"And now it's been nearly eighteen years since that promise was made, and now here I am…with you"

"Riku…this is not something to joke about, and plus we weren't even officially dating when you told me that"

"Look Sora, I can be arrogant, loud-mouth, ill-tempered, rude, crass and horny, but I can still care can't I?"

"I guess so"

"Now get up so we can work on this stupid campaign"

"Do you even know where to start?"

"No, but that's why I've wounded up a few of the local females to do the work"

"So, you're being lazy is that it?"

"No, but nothing's better than a woman's touch…sometimes…well not in my case, but-"

"I get what you mean"

Sora got up and opened the door before anyone knocked.

"Hey guys, oh Riku I got some of the downtown gay hookers that you wanted"

"And why would he want hookers?"

"Sora relax, there's nothing better than teamwork"

"What's next, lesbians?"

Kairi, Selphie, Yuffie and Aerith walked in.

"I guess you can say that"

"Riku, what exactly are you trying to pull here?"

"Nothing's better than a lesbians…they're um…well…hmm…"

"I see, you state your points very clearly"

"Um…Riku, do you know who these people are?"

"Yes, it sorta freaked me out as well. Well there was always something dikish about the four of them, but I could never figure it out"

"Screw you Riku, hey Sora how are you doing. It's been so long"

"Uh, hey…Kairi"

"And to think you two forgot about us, you never even called" said Selphie.

"It's not like we would want to you little brat"

"What was that?"

"Hey guys relax; we're here to help our two oldest friends. Besides with Sora in the state he's in, we'll all have to be very careful"

"What state am I in exactly?"

"Your baby silly"

"Really, and I'm gonna take a quick crack at who told you this"

Sora stared at Riku questioningly.

"I didn't tell them anything, it was Axel"

"RIKU!" shouted Axel defensively.

"Uh-huh and how did Axel find out?"

"Well, he was ease dropping and-"

"Riku, what kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"An extremely cute idiot"

"Whatever, I guess the whole world's gonna find out seeing as how Kairi can't keep a secret no matter what she tries to do, and Yuffie can be a bit bitchy when you don't tell her things and Aerith just seems to weasel her way into finding things out, plus Selphie is very nosy, not to mention pushy. Jeez, no wonder they're lesbians. No guy would want to put up with such crap. I guess that's why girls are not on my agenda. And when you think about it, the four of them couldn't get a guy if they paid him, they have small chests and they don't really have the physique to wear anything sexy" Sora babbled lazily, not thinking about the four angry girls behind him.

Riku and Axel burst out laughing.

"Sora, I'm starting to find this side of you to be really sexy" said Riku while placing his arms around Sora's waist.

"…Riku if you're going to make any advances then I advise you to wait until we're alone"

"And why is that love?" Riku asked seductively.

"Because the four of them are going to go crazy" Sora stated plainly.

"SOOOOOORRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" the four girls screamed through their teeth, ready to kick his ass.

"Uh, what is it now?" asked Sora carelessly and somewhat annoyed.

"Look you shouldn't be mad at the truth, after all I'm not the one who's single, and I have a boyfriend, not to mention the fact that you're all still virgins. I lost my virginity five years ago. I can honestly say that I love the sex but it's not something you can comment on, now is it? Therefore you have no right to get mad, besides Riku is the one who told me these things, but I can't say that I don't agree with him"

He turned around only to see four angry teenage girls about to lunge at him.

"You aren't gonna hit me ya know?"

"And how can you be so sure?" Kairi shouted.

"One, Aerith is too nice to hit anybody; Selphie is way too overconfident, and when it comes to Yuffie and yourself, you both know that I am pregnant, although…Riku-"

"Sora, baby I think

"We are going to kill the both of you"

"Remember, I'm with child"

"Don't use that as an excuse now" said Riku.

"You know, you're proving them right by acting like that" said Axel plainly.

"Hmm…when you think about it, I guess you're right" said Yuffie happily.

Yuffie walked out with the three girls trailing behind her.

"We'll be back later with the preparations"

"Sora sat back down on the floor with his arms crossed.

"I'm bored"

"Yeah considering how you almost got us killed and then you tried to kill us yesterday"

"Riku don't overreact. After all, it's your fault"

"Sora, you weren't complaining"

"Yeah until I found out that it was a possibility"

"So what am I to do with these guys?"

"I dunno know, ask Riku here"

"I guess if it were up to me, I would use them for the welcoming…thingy"

"Whatever I'll find good use for them"

Sora watched as Ansem left the room. They had been completely alone and for some reason Sora only had one thing on his mind.

"Riku…"

"I didn't do it; I swear that I was here the entire time. Axel put…"

"I want you"

"Want me to what"

"No…I just want you"

"You want me as in…? But Sora you're…"

"Yes I know, but I can't help but feel as if I need that kind of attention from you right now"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure"

Riku leaned in to kiss Sora, when Tidus burst in, dragging an unsuspecting Demyx behind him.

"Kuu-Chan we need to talk"

"K-K-KUU-CHAN!?" asked Sora with a twitch in his eye.

"Here we go again" said Riku while getting up to clear of Sora's wrath.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE COMING IN HERE CALLING MY BOYFRIEND BY A NAME THAT OF WHICH IN FACT I APPOINTED, NOT TO MENTION IT'S SAID MAINLY WHEN HE'S FUCKING ME…ME, NOT YOU…ME!. WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF AND LEAVE US ALONE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY TIMES YOUR PRESENCE HAS PISSED ME OFF AND NOW DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THE WAY YOU PAWN OVER HIM WHEN HE'S NOT LOOKING, BUT I CAN SEE IT. YOU…SPINELESS LITTLE PRICK. I DON'T GET WHAT PART OF LEAVE HIM ALONE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND. YOU KNOW WHAT; SHOVE YOUR KINDNESS BIT UP YOUR ASS AND STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE. I HAVE TOO MUCH ON MY MIND RIGHT NOW AND DEALING WITH AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU IS NOT ON MY AGENDA. SO HOW ABOUT YOU DO BOTH I AND RIKU A FAVOR…GO TO HELL!"

Sora slammed the door in Tidus' face. Riku was too afraid to look Sora in the face.

"So Riku, I'm bored let's go somewhere"

"B-bored?"

"Yeah, I've been cooped up in here for way too long"

"Well…if you say so. I'll wait for you downstairs"

Sora smiled sweetly and headed to take a shower.

Riku grabbed his car keys and went downstairs. He ran into Axel and the male hookers.

"So…I heard about Sora's newfound attitude"

"He's going to kill me before the night is over"

"Whaddya mean?"

"He seems to get ticked off by anything someone does. First he lashed out at me, Lockhart and the headmaster, then you saw how he pissed off Yuffie and the others and he just finished shutting down Tidus"

"Hmm…and yet it seems to be very attractive"

"Yes, but I'm worried about the others who he attacks"

Sora went downstairs after his shower. Riku was on the steps alongside Axel.

"Hey Axel, and everyone else"

"Sora, no one wants to hurt you. We want to be supportive when you're-"

Riku placed his hand over Axel's mouth and smiled sweetly.

"What he means to say is he'll make sure you're stress free for the rest of the…term"

"Hmm…I see"

"Yeah and there will be no reason to make anyone cry"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, it'll just be a very emotional time when the baby comes" Riku shouted out.

"Well…I guess it will but that's no reason to cry"

"Yeah, very emotional"

"Axel do you wanna come with us?"

"I'd love to, but Riku really needs some alone time with you"

"Riku wouldn't mind, would you Riku"

Axel stared at Riku.

"No, the more the merrier I say"

"What the hell?"

"You two have been acting really strange, maybe you need to get checked out or something.

"Yeah…maybe that's what's wrong" said Axel sarcastically.

Axel and Riku followed behind Sora.

"I'll get you for this Riku" Axel whispered.

"What could I say; I didn't want him to explode"

"So, where are we going?" asked Axel

"I have no idea"

"Riku, pick somewhere" said Sora plainly.

"No it's okay, it's your call"

"But I don't think I should, so just…"

"Riku…pick somewhere" Axel gritted through his teeth.

"Um…well Axel you're the guest, you should pick" Riku said while smirking.

"Hmm…well there are a number of places, Riku you are the best at navigating these things"

"Yes, but you are the coolest"

"Riku since when do you compliment Axel?"

"Since I…well he…I have no clue"

Sora was getting agitated quickly.

"Well…where are we going?"

Sora took his cell phone out of his pocket and walked aside for a moment.

"What the fuck are you doing asshole?"

"Pick something you spiky haired prick"

"I couldn't give a rat's ass where we go"

Sora walked back over to them.

"Where'd you go?"

"I called Demyx"

Riku laughed hysterically as he stared at Axel's expression.

"For what?"

"I invited him to come with us"

Riku pointed at Ansem's face and said:

"You could call this a double date"

"Fuck you Riku"

"Yeah, he seemed more decisive about where we should go; besides he said he wanted to speak with you Axel"

"And…where are we going?"

"To the movies…at least that's what I think he said"

"Ah, so are you two gonna make out" said Riku teasingly.

"Go suck on something"

"So…are we gonna leave or what?"

Sora got in the car. Axel sat in back of Riku.

"Axel and Demyx sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, first comes marriage, then comes Axel with a baby carriage"

"Riku, you shouldn't talk, but it seems as it happened the other way around"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think it goes like this: Riku and Sora sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sora with a baby carriage"

"Axel if I kick your ass, poor little Demyx won't have anyone to-"

Axel kicked the back of Riku's seat.

"What the hell"

"Don't get angry, it's 100 accurate. You and Sora kept fucking like wild animals out of pure love and lust, you propose to Sora, he says yes, and you find out that he's pregnant with your love child"

"Cut it out you two"

"Yes ma'am"

Sora sighed and rubbed his head.

They arrived at the movie theater to see Demyx standing there.

"Axel, are you gonna be al right"

"Yeah, I just have to puke"

Sora waved to Demyx and got out of the car enthusiastically.

"So Axel, aren't you gonna kiss your lover?"

"Riku…go fuck yourself.

Riku parked his car and followed after Sora, while still making fun of Axel.

"So Demyx, what did you want to talk to your boyfriend about?"

Demyx blushed with embarrassment.

"I…I just"

"Demyx ignore Riku, he's being insensitive today"

"I'm just curious"

"Axel…I'm really glad to see you, it's been a few weeks and…"

Riku listened eager to hear what he would say.

Sora pulled Riku's arm and lured him inside.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't act as if you're not the slightest bit curious"

"I am, but there's no need for us to get in their way"

"I'm just doing it to tease Axel"

"Just don't rush them to do anything"

"Do you think they're gonna make out?"

"If they are, I suggest you don't watch them"

Riku pinned Sora against the wall.

"Trust me, I'll be too busy"

He stuck his tongue in Sora's mouth, igniting it into a rapid kiss. He held Sora's waist. Sora put his arms around Riku's neck and pushed into him hard. Riku's hand moved down from his lover's waist to grabbing his ass. Sora smiled into the kiss. Axel and Demyx walked in. Sora pushed Riku off of him lightly.

"What was that for?"

Sora wiped his mouth and smiled sweetly.

"Oh no, there's no need to stop because of us"

Riku bought four tickets for the movie 'Walking Tall'

Riku handed each of them their tickets.

"Riku, why don't you and I go buy the things while they wait inside?"

"But why do I have to…"

"Just go"

Sora pushed Riku towards the provisions stand. Demyx and Axel headed in without them. They sat in the second row in the back. Riku and Sora came back when the preview started. They gave the guys their stuff. Riku and Sora sat in the very back. Riku bit his lip and put the snacks in the seat beside him. He grabbed Sora and started kissing his neck. Sora didn't try to stop him.

"Riku…what are you doing? The movie hasn't even started yet"

"Relax, I'm just having a little pre-fun" Riku said in between kisses.

Riku deepened the kiss.

"Riku." he stated plainly, blue eyes dully staring into lust-filled aquamarine. "What the hell are you do - mmm-mmmff!" he was cut off by his lover's hungry lips. This time, Riku had captured the other boy's lips in a much harder kiss, making it impossible for Sora to respond to it.

Sora let out a surprised gasp when he felt Riku's thumb rubbing against his right nipple and could feel it harden as he did so. "Riku..."

"What is it now?"

"We're in a public place"

"It's too dark for anyone to see anything"

"Yeah, but they're not deaf you know"

"Sora, just sit back and enjoy the movie"

"How can you expect me to pay attention to a movie when your tongue is in my mouth?"

"Well if you like, I can put my tongue somewhere more to your liking"

"Riku, don't you dare"

Riku shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Well, if ya change your mind, you know what to do"

Riku grabbed a few nachos at once and crushed them up, sprinkling nacho bits on Axel's head.

"What in God's name are you doing this time?" asked Sora.

"Well, I'm motivating him"

"I don't think you'd be motivating him when you're ruining his hair"

"Don't worry, he'll never know"

"Riku, you're gonna start something"

"So what, its' not like he's gonna find out, unless you keep talking about it"

"Riku, you never know who could be watching"

"Unlike you, I abuse my authority"

"Well excuse me if I don't go in every place my father owns and act like an asshole. I have respect for my father"

"What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me just fine"

"Look don't take it out on me because you choose to be a goody two shoes"

"Excuse me if I don't act like a five year old"

"Sora, you're not so perfect"

"Well, at least I have enough sense to know what I shouldn't be doing"

"I don't have sense huh? Tidus didn't act so judgmental"

"Well lemme guess why, oh you were fucking him at the time"

"When the hell are you gonna drop that?"

"When you stop being an asshole"

"Sora you need to get off it, you need to be more like Tidus, he isn't a pushy, goody two shoes baby"

"If you think I should be more like him, then these last few years have been nothing but a mistake"

"Maybe you're right"

Riku got out of his chair and headed for the bathroom.

Sora got up to go home. Demyx and Axel chased after him.

"Sora, let's think about this"

"There's nothing to think about, Riku is an insensitive, arrogant jerk"

"So you're going home?"

"Yes, you two should stay and enjoy your time together"

Sora hailed a cab and headed home.

Riku came out of the bathroom and walked towards Demyx and Axel.

"Hey lovers, what are you doing out here?"

"Well…we tried to reason with him, but he just left"

"Reason with whom?"

"Sora…he left unexpectedly and…"

"That's too bad…"

"You don't care"

"Look, it was a stupid argument. Sora called my bluff I guess"

"Looks like he did more than just call your bluff dude"

"You don't think he thought I was serious do you?"

"I wouldn't put it out of my mind"

"Uh, now I gotta go fix this"

"See you two lovebirds later"


	8. Reminders

**Chapter 8: Reminders**

Sora decided not to head home and he took a walk in the park. He stared at the ground as he walked. He sat down on a nearby bench and buried his head in his lap.

"I can't stand this"

Ansem walked into him.

"Well if it isn't Sora"

"Ansem leave me alone, I'm not in the mood right now"

"Awe, what happened, did Riku make an ass of himself?"

"Would you just drop it?"

"Whatever you say, but I'm not the one moping around a half-empty park alone in the middle of the day"

"You don't know what it feels like. To feel as if you're the only one who can understand you, and when you want to reach out to someone, they're not there. And even when they are there, you can't explain it to them because they won't understand. That's what I feel. I'm going through this thing alone, and I don't have anyone to hold me in their arms to tell me its okay. I don't have anyone to tell me that I'm not alone. I 'm afraid right now and all I've got is myself. Well, no one is making it easier on me but me. I cannot do this anymore. I don't want this child. I can't even stay in a decent relationship without an argument everyday. There isn't as much trust as there used to be. Riku…Riku is getting bored and let's face it, why shouldn't he be?"

"Wow strong words"

"Like you care, you plan your days terrorizing others"

"Not everyone… just you lovely"

"Whatever"

"You want a ride home?"

"That's the last place I want to be, I just want to be alone for a while"

Ansem waved while walking away casually. He decided to head up to Sora and Riku's room.

"What do you want now?"

"I'm here to talk to you about Sora"

"He's not your concern"

"Look, I'm no expert, but he's…"

"Focus on your own life"

"Yes he was right about that"

Ansem threw his recorder on the bed and left, closing the door behind him. Riku turned on the tape and listened:

"_Well if it isn't Sora"_

"_Ansem leave me alone, I'm not in the mood right now"_

"_Awe, what happened, did Riku make an ass of himself?"_

"_Would you just drop it?"_

"_Whatever you say, but I'm not the one afraid of being alone"_

"_You don't know what it feels like. To feel as if you're the only one who can understand you, and when you want to reach out to someone, they're not there. And even when they are there, you can't explain it to them because they won't understand. That's what I feel. I'm going through this thing alone, and I don't have anyone to hold me in their arms to tell me its okay. I don't have anyone to tell me that I'm not alone. I 'm afraid right now and all I've got is myself. Well, no one is making it easier on me but me. I cannot do this anymore. I don't want this child. I can't even stay in a decent relationship without an argument everyday. There isn't as much trust as there used to be. Riku…Riku is getting bored and let's face it, why shouldn't he be?"_

"_Wow strong words"_

"_Like you care, you plan your day terrorizing people"_

"_No…just you lovely"_

"_Whatever"_

"_You want a ride home?"_

"_That's the last place I want to be, I just want to be alone for a while"_

Riku grabbed his car keys and sighed.

"Why do I always end up being the bad guy?"

Sora got up and smoothed out his pants.

"My butt hurts. Well, that's what you get when you sit on public benches in the middle of the day"

Riku saw Sora walking down the street. He stopped him as he went to cross the street.

"Hey, do you need a ride?"

Sora looked up and sighed.

"What are you doing here Riku?"

"I should ask you the same question"

"I'm taking a walk"

"A walk?"

"Yes, unlike Tidus I like to be by myself on certain occasions"

"Sora, you know damn well I didn't mean anything I said back there"

"Humph, you sure seemed convincing enough to me"

"Look, would you just get in the car so we could discuss this in private?"

"Riku there's nothing to discuss"

"There must be if you can confess all of those things to Ansem and not me"

"It wasn't directed to him, he was just there"

"Sora, why must you be so stubborn"

"Why do you have to be resilient?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine first"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love you dammit, so get in the car, before I make you"

Sora slightly smiled and got in the car. People were starting to look at them questioningly.

"Now was that so hard?"

"No"

"Good, now we're not going back to the Academy until you give me a full frontal explanation"

"Riku, it's not something I can just explain. It's very complicated"

"Sora…just"

"I can't help but feel as if you're going to abandon me once this over with"

"Sora, if I were to leave, I would do it before anything happened"

"Riku, it'll take a little more than that for you to convince me"

"Sora, I don't like going into mushy details"

"And that's what I mean"

"What?"

"That right there. You refuse to make any effort when we have a serious conversation"

"I don't understand you right now. I'm trying the best I can not to sound like an insensitive prick"

"Uh, Riku you really are that dense, aren't you?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't even know"

Riku closed the car window.

"Riku, I'm not speaking loud enough for them to hear me.

Riku took off his seatbelt, and smirked.

"I never said that you were"

"Ohh... uh..." Sora scratched his head sheepishly, a barely noticeable blush spreading across his cheeks, before saying:

"Then what are you doing?"

"Humph, now who's being dense?"

Sora gulped at the short distance between their faces, a blush easily dominating his face. "Err... I-I..." he managed to stutter out, averting eye contact from his lover. Riku cut him off with a chuckle. "No need to act" he whispered, reaching out a hand and lightly stroking his lover's cheek with is index finger, causing Sora to twitch and pull back slightly.

"R-Riku…" Sora trailed off, blushing brighter than ever.

Sora gasped as he felt Riku's tongue lightly trailing across his bottom lip. Perfect. Given the opportunity, Riku gently slid his tongue into his s mouth, exploring its hot caverns

Finally, Riku broke the kiss, reluctantly of course, realizing that they were going to have to breathe some time. When their lips parted, the two boys broke out in a rush of pants and gasps. And then silence.

Riku could feel himself starting to go erect, merely from kissing the Sora. And after getting a taste of him, he wasn't going to stop at that. He needed more.

Sora's arms were pinned above his head by one of Riku's own larger hands and his calves rested atop the younger boy's thighs. "Riku." he stated plainly, blue eyes dully staring into lust-filled aquamarine. He was cut off by his lover's hungry lips. This time, Riku had captured the other boy's lips in a much harder kiss, making it impossible for Sora to respond to it.

Hurriedly, Riku trailed his lips from Sora's now surely bruised ones, desperately down his jaw line, hands beginning to explore up the boy's shirt, feeling up every inch of skin he could possibly get his hands on. He smirked when he noticed Sora's breath hitch and even more so when a low moan escape his lips. Meanwhile, his own lips were beginning to trail down Sora's neck, nipping and sucking at it, harshly, causing his lover to let out a mix between cry and a strangled gasp. Riku paused briefly to swiftly remove Sora's t-shirt, throwing it somewhere in the back of his car.

Sora let out a surprised gasp when he felt Riku's thumb rubbing against his right nipple and could feel it harden as he did so. "Riku..." he moaned as said boy latched his mouth onto the firm, pink bud, hot tongue harshly circling around, and teeth lightly grazing against it. As Riku was busy playing around with his nipple, Sora took this opportunity to yank up his shirt by the hem. Riku obliged to his lover's wish, unlatching his mouth from his nipple, and pulling the shirt over his head hastily.

Sora began to grind his hips against the older boy's, producing twin gasps from the two as their clothed arousals brushed against one another. Much to Riku's disappointment, the younger of the two peeled himself from his torso, making sure they were still only a few inches a part from each other. A hand ghost upon Riku's chest, trailing slowly, slowly downwards across his perfectly sculpted abs, and stopped, his hand lingering just above Riku's nether regions, causing the older boy's hips to buck up, pleadingly. "S-Sora..." he groaned eyes half lidded and face flushed. Sora snickered at this, his hand moving down to lightly graze along his clothed arousal, resulting in Riku to buck his hips even more. "Please... So-Sora..." he managed to say.

"Please what?" Sora teased.

T...-t-touch..." he gave in, continuing to thrust his hips upward into Sora's hand. Sora smirked, harshly cupping the bulge in Riku's pants, making the boy above him moan loudly.

Sora reached, up fumbling with the belt on the other boy's pants when he felt a larger hand on his own. Riku paused him, hurriedly undoing the buckle and easily sliding off his jeans, followed by his boxers. When he was finished, he proceeded to caress his lover.

"Relax" Riku stated, firmly keeping Sora in place by holding down his hips. His hands lifting from Sora's waste and beginning to undo his jeans. "The idea of you squirming and moaning my name between cries of pleasure beneath me just seems very appealing to me right now." he smirked as Sora lifted up his hips to help Riku remove his jeans, followed by his boxers. The younger boy scoffed at this, cheeks going slightly pink. "I wouldn't be to sure about tha-haaaah..." Sora began, but cut himself off when he felt something hot and wet against his most sensitive area. "What was that, So-Chan?" Riku inquired, innocently, lifting his tongue off of the younger boy's growing boner for a short moment. He felt the boy squirm beneath him. "..." Riku smirked at this. "That's what I thought." he laughed, his mouth going back to taking in the other boy. Sora whimpered as he did so, hips bucking up wildly. Riku's hands harshly shot up to hold Sora's thrusting hips down, attempting to keep them in place as his tongue savored the unique flavor of his lover. The older boy noted that he was already coated with pre-come as he took more of him into his mouth, which earned a whimper from the other boy, urging him to continue.

Riku gave him a rough suck, pleased when the younger boy let out a gasp followed by a moan of, "Ohh, Riku!" Loving the sound of his name in this form, coming from Sora's mouth, none the less, Riku gave his length another harsh suck. "R-Riku!" he screeched, legs becoming shaky and toes beginning to curl in. Before Riku could continue on, his silver locks were greeted by one of Sora's hands pulling violently on his hair. "Riku, d-don't! I'm gonna. I... stop!" the brunette cried, tugging more violently on the older boy's scalp, pleadingly. Riku ignored Sora's plea and sucked even harder.

"Kuu-Chan please…"

Riku released Sora's throbbing member from his mouth and smirked.

"Whatever you say"

Riku shrugged casually once more, chuckling a bit, before sticking his index and middle finger into his mouth, appearing to be sucking on them.

When Riku felt his fingers were lubricated enough, he slowly withdrew them from his mouth.

"Spread open your legs"

The older boy checked for the okay before slowly slipping in a finger. Sora let out a passionate cry and shifted beneath his lover as he felt Riku move inside of him. "Shh..." came Riku's comforting assurance as he slowly and steadily moved his way towards Sora's passage, searching for that bundle of nerves inside that would make him go crazy.

Sora found himself grabbing onto the car seats for dear life as Riku shifted around inside. "Uh..." he gasped out of pleasure. Riku shushed him again in a comforting fashion, his free hand moving up to lovingly caress his cheek. "Don't worry..." he cooed, leaning beside Sora's ear, the breath on his neck making the younger boy shiver.

He began to scissor his way through the passage, inserting his middle finger, an action that caused Sora to hiss out in satisfaction. He shifted his fingers a little to the left, earning a soft moan from the younger boy. He was almost there... a little more to the left...

Aha! Jackpot.

"Oh, fuck!" Sora moaned loudly, withering beneath the older boy, his chest arching up in pure pleasure. Riku smirked at this, removing his fingers before thrusting them back in, this time more harshly than before, making sure to hit Sora's hot spot. This earned a pleasured cry from the boy beneath him and more withering followed by another cry of, "Oh yes!" Riku continued this action a few more times, earning a few more cries, moans, and groans from the younger boy, and loved it. He could have gone on until the both of them had cum right there and then. And he would have done it too - that is, if Sora hadn't paused him in his work once again, this time by purposely tensing up in the middle of Riku's thrusting. Riku let out an irritated groan. "What now?" he sighed, irately.

"Riku, what if we get caught?"

"Sora, it's my car, it's not like I can get sued"

"But it's not legal"

"So what, it's a free country"

"…"

"Trust me on this"

Riku gave his lover a tender kiss on the lips.

Sora shivered a bit when Riku positioned his legs in a spread eagle, giving himself full access to Sora's entrance. It was a good thing he was quite flexible. The younger boy's arms reached up, wrapping them around Riku's neck. Riku gave him a reassuring smile. "No one's going to catch us" Sora nodded and clenched his hands as he felt Riku's hardened length pressing into his entrance. Riku pressed into him even more and Sora's grip tightened around his neck. As Riku proceeded with his thrusts, he made sure to hit that bundle of nerves inside of him each time.

One more thrust, directly into that hot spot and Sora went wild, a loud moan escaping his lips, back arching willingly into Riku's chest. "Ohhh, Rikuu! Dear God!" he screeched, assuring Riku that it would be alright to go a little faster. Riku quickened the pace of his thrusts, just slightly, which earned a loud moan from Sora.

"Y-yes! D-don't stop, Riku! Go faster! P-Please!" came Sora's stuttered reply, blue eyes pleadingly boring into Riku's own aquamarine. Riku nodded and happily obliged, quickening the speed of his thrusting, grunting as he moved in and out of Sora's entrance.

"Ohhh, please Riku!" Sora moaned, his head rolled back, eyes half-lidded and rolling into the back of his head from the insane amount of pleasure coursing through his veins. Keeping his thrusts steady, Riku reached out to stroke Sora's own reawakening length, causing Sora to let out a screech due to the mixture of the pleasures of Riku's hand on his throbbing heat, as well as the feeling of pure bliss he received every time Riku's own cock hit his hot spot. The two boys broke out into a heavy sweat, the musky scents in the air mixing in with each other.

"Ungggh... Oh, God!" Sora shrieked out. He was going to come any second now, he could feel it. "G-go on, Sora..." he heard Riku grunt. He could sense Sora's frustration, too. Sora gasped and attempted to grasp onto Riku's shoulders, finding that hard to do, his hands slipping from the amount of sweat gathered on his own hands, as well as Riku's body. Although, he didn't have to worry about that any longer. Sora let out a loud, pleasured moan, followed by an articulate shriek "Ohh, Riku!"

As his length finally exploded, spilling his sweet seed onto his and Riku's sweaty abdomens. Sora's whole body jerked and shook violently as he relaxed, letting his arms fall loosely over Riku's shoulders. It only took Riku a few more strained thrusts before he released his own ecstasy, letting it flow into his lover with a cry of Sora's name, finally claiming him as his own, which earned a whimper from the boy collapsed beneath him.

Instantly after relieving his self, Riku let out a tired grunt, collapsing onto half of Sora's naked, sweat-induced form. The two boys' panted and gasped heavily, letting each other's breaths linger in a comfortable silence. Finally after calming down a bit, Riku pulled himself from out of Sora's entrance, causing him to let out a shaky gasp. More silence…

There was a loud knock on Riku's car door.

"I told you" said Sora mulishly.

"Why does this thing always happen to us?" asked Riku plainly.

"Maybe because when I tell you that we shouldn't, you do anyway-"

"I didn't hear you telling me to stop; all I heard was my name being called"

"Ha, very funny"

"Well do we answer them?" asked Sora shamefacedly.

"The hell we do"

"Riku, they're gonna call our parents"

"I seriously doubt that"

"Maybe they won't know what we were doing"

"Yeah, and maybe I'll grow a third nipple" Riku said sarcastically.

"Riku, what do we do?"

"We open the door"

Riku opened the door to see two angry police officers.

"Get dressed you two "

Riku and Sora got dressed at a regular pace.

"Uh, now I know we're dead"

They were taken to the station. Riku's car was towed. Riku and Sora sat patiently. The policeman looked them out.

"I know you two; your families are the wealthiest in all of Japan. Humph, your parents are going to be very surprised at the both of you"

"You called our parents?"

"Yup, we sure did"

"Sora, why dignify them with answers, they're nothing but ass-kissing pricks who will do anything for a quick buck"

"Listen ya little cocksucker, if it weren't for your parents, you'd be locked up"

"Well at least I'm very good at it"

"Riku, don't make it any worse"

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend here"

"Shh," Riku soothed. "It's ok. This is just a slap on the wrist. They call our guardians, send us home and tell us not to do it again." He rubbed gentle circles on Sora's back. "It's not bad at all."

"How do you know that?"

"Um, excuse me," A new security officer had just entered. "Their parents have just arrived and they wish to speak with you sir"

"…Ok, now it's bad," Riku admitted, Sora whimpered pitifully.

Their parents walked in. Their mothers ran to them immediately.

"Boys are you okay?"

"Yes, mom" they both answered.

"What happened officers?"

"We found these two in a car by Kamakura, and let's just say that they weren't talking"

"Sora…Riku, what were you two thinking?"

"That privacy was instated"

"Excuse me, but are you two saying that you know that they're…together"

"Yes, but why does that concern you?"

"We just thought that-"

"You thought that what?"

"Nothing ma'am"

"So, what's the damage here" asked Sora's father.

"Nothing, sir. We apologize for the inconvenience"

Sora and Riku went outside ahead of their parents.

"See, I told ya we wouldn't get in trouble"

"Yeah yeah, rub it in"

"So…do you think we should tell them?"

"Tell them about what?"

"Tell them that you're, ya know?"

"No way"

"Are you scared?"

"No, it's just that I don't want them to overreact"

Their parents walked out slowly.

"Guys guess what?"

"What is it Riku?"

"Sora's…"

Sora covered his mouth and smiled sweetly. Riku licked his hand. Sora pulled away and sighed.

"Pregnant!" Riku shouted.

"Sora's…pregnant?" asked Riku's mother.

"So it's true"

"What do you mean it's true?"

"When the doctor notified us, we didn't take her seriously"

"That bitch, she told me that it was in complete confidence"

"SORA!"

"Sorry mom"

"What are we gonna do about this?"

"I just have one question, where is it gonna…how can he actually…" Riku asked while looking at Sora.

"Well… the doctor said…"

"Mom, I don't want to know"

"So, are you boys going to behave?"

Have we ever done otherwise?"

"Do we have to answer that?"


	9. The Interview

**Chapter 9: The Interview**

**(Later on during the interview it may be hard to actually who is answering what questions. If you know Riku and Sora's personalities, then it should be no biggie. For those of you who may not own Kingdom Hearts, it may not be so blunt, so I have humbly decided to mark the initial next to the speakers. Owari! Enjoy) **

**Just incase, the following initials stand for:**

**SSora**

**RRiku**

**TToshihiro**

Riku got the key to his cars back. Sora got in and sat down with his arms crossed, thinking about Riku's question.

"Okay, my love where are we headed?"

"Home, we need to get started on this campaign. It premiers on the last day of school"

"And that's only three months away"

"Three months isn't a lot of time for us to plan this thing"

"Whatever you say master"

"Riku this isn't a laughing matter"

"So, Sora where is it gonna come out?"

"Riku, the thought haunts me and I don't wanna find out until it happens"

"It can't come out of your dick…so that only leaves two options. But if it took a while for me to stick my cock into you the first time, then it'd be impossible to get a baby out. Although it works with women's vaginas. So, you're in the clear. You're most likely gonna have a cesarean section…and with our money the patchwork would be glorious"

"Riku…say one more word and I'll throw up right here in your car"

"It doesn't hurt to wonder"

"In my case it does"

It took them a while to get home, due to Riku's non-stop babbling. Sora held his stomach and ran upstairs ready to barf. Axel walked up to Riku.

"I take it everything went okay?"

"Yeah, although we got arrested"

"For doing what?"

"For having sex in my car"

"You never quit do you?"

"It's not like we got in any real trouble"

"So where did Sora go to?"

"He went to throw up"

"Why?"

"It's a long story"

"Oh, I almost forgot, Yuffie stopped by with Selphie"

"What did they want?"

"They wanted Sora's advice on something"

"And what would that be?"

"Color coordination's and other chick-like stuff"

"I think when they hear a guy is gay, they get other ideas"

"Uh, are they still upstairs?"

"I don't doubt it, but I'd cover my eyes before entering"

"I don't even wanna know what they were doing. All I know is that it better not be on my bed"

Riku hurried upstairs. Sora was on the bed in shock.

"It's all over the news. They have footage and everything"

"What's the matter, did you see them naked?"

"The cops told the reporters that we were having sex in your car. Everyone knows what we were doing. You can even hear it"

"Another publicity stunt, eh? Now you see why I said cops would do anything for a quick buck"

"Riku, what is this gonna do to our parents' reputation…no what about our reputations?"

"Sora, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that we have wild sex"

"Yeah, but I don't want people to hear me"

"Sora, this whole thing will blow over soon enough"

"_This just in, Sora Hikari is more than two weeks pregnant with Riku Izumi's child. What do these two lovers have in store?"_

"I think I'm going to pass out. Riku I'm gonna take a walk. I'll be back later"

Riku leaned back onto the bed and sighed, throwing the remote up and down repeatedly in the air. Sora opened the door, only to be bewildered with reporters.

"_Mr. Hikari, when did you first find out you were pregnant? What does Mr. Izumi think of all of this? Is it a boy or a girl?"_

Sora closed the door and locked it.

"Um…I'll take a rain check on the whole walk thing"

"Reporters are always in someone else's business. They can never cut a guy some slack"

"Riku, will we ever be able to leave here?"

"Sora, just tell them no comment and walk past them"

"Look, I'm not an ill-tempered person"

"Well for the last few days, you've been a real hard ass"

"Well, don't piss me off and I won't be"

"I love it when you're feisty; it's a real turn on"

"Riku, don't say that, people could be listening"

"Like I give a rat's ass who hears me"

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sora Hikari speaking?"

"Yes, this is he. May I ask who is speaking?"

"My name is Toshihiro Kakuzawa and I was hoping to set up an interview with you and Mr. Izumi in person. But keep in mind that it is a live broadcast"

"Well…I guess we could do that, but can you assure me that we won't be pummeled with reporters when we arrive?"

"Yes sir, you have my word"

"Then I guess you have my okay"

"How's Wednesday at 3:00?"

"It seems fair"

"Thank you sir, you are much obliged"

"You're welcome"

Sora hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Someone at some television station, he wants an interview"

"Good luck with that"

"…with the both of us"

"Sora what did you get us into?"

"He just wants to ask a few questions about this whole thing"

"Uh, lemme guess I have to behave"

"Actually he said he wants us to act casual"

"And in your eyes that means…?"

"Don't act like an ass"

"I see"

...Two days later

Riku and Sora sat in the studio. Riku was leaning on his hand as he sat uncomfortably in the leather sofa.

"Who the fuck chooses leather sofas? Man it's like a freakin' bachelor pad"

"I was waiting for you to say something like that"

The man walked in and smiled sweetly.

The woman lowly said: "In three…two…one…go!"

Riku sighed and sat up straight when Sora elbowed him.

"Good afternoon, my name is Toshihiro Kakuzawa and today I am joined by the lovely couple Sora Hikari and Riku Izumi. Today we are gonna go over a couple of things that may have been going through the public's minds lately. So, I understand that you two have been dating for a while?"- T

"Yes, ever since childhood"- S

"And what age was it made official?"- T

"We were about thirteen years old"- S

"Uh-huh I see, and was it a sexual thing right away?"- T

"Not much, because we were best friends before then"- S

"Now has it been hard for the two of you, with your parents being the wealthiest people in all of Japan?"-T

"Not really, it's nothing unusual"-S

"How did your parents take it when they found out you two had become an item?"-T

"Well, they sorta sensed it from the beginning. We were always together"-S

"Now Riku, from what I hear, you are very sexually enticed?"-T

"Yes I am, I have no fear of my sexuality. I love sex"-R

"So…you're more of the dominant type?"-T

"You could say that"-R

"So when you two were having sex in your car, were you aware that people could have discovered this?"-R

"Yes, but I look at it this way, it's a free country. No one should have a say in what or where we do things as such"-R

"So do you two always have sexual encounters in exotic places?"-T

"Well, I wouldn't say exotic…but it can be implied"-R

"How do you two feel about this unexpected pregnancy?"-T

"…I am terrified of this experience"-S

"Hmm…but don't you feel like you owe it to society"-T

"I don't see how we should"-R

"Do you two think that society accepts this type of behavior?"-T

"Excuse my language, but society can go fuck themselves if they don't like it"-R

"I see, so you are open about this?"-T

"Yes I am"-R

"So, how many weeks along are you?"-T

"About two weeks or so"-S

"Do you know the gender of the baby?"-T

"No, it's too soon"-S

"I understand that the waiting period is less than that of nine months?"-T

"Yes, fortunately"-S

"Hmm…so your relationship seems ready for this change"-T

"Just about"-S

"Riku, are you overprotective of Sora?"-T

"…yes I am"-R

"And why is that?"-T

"I don't know, I feel it is my duty as his lover"-R

"But did you feel the need to protect him when you had that one night stand?"-T

"That was not my fault"-R

"Yes, but weren't you curious of why your drink had that unfamiliar buzz to it?"-T

"I don't overlook things like that"-R

"Did you continue to see the young man after that?"-T

"No"-R

"And why not?"-T

"I was dating Sora"-R

"You were?"-T

"You know what I mean by that"-R

"Sora, did you not almost get raped by one of your fellow students?"-T

"No it wasn't like that"-S

"Did you enjoy his badger?"-T

"No, I-"-S

"How many times would you say you and Riku are intimate within a week's time?"-T

"I'm not sure"-S

"From what we hear, it's practically every night"-T

"That's not true"-S

"Do you fear that he is a sexual compulsive?"-T

"No, I don't…but-"-S

"Riku won't this baby business over pressure you?"-T

"Not really"-S

"Sora, how long do you suppose you and Riku will last?"-T

"No one can predict things like that"-S

"Haven't you wondered why he hasn't considered marriage?"-T

"Maybe, but I don't think he-"-S

"Is it true your closest friends are either gay or lesbian?"-T

"Yes, but that's because it's their choice"-S

"So you don't pressure people into being gay?"-T

"No, I am not prejudice to those who choose to be straight"-S

"So why is it that you aren't friends with any heterosexuals?"-T

"Because no heterosexuals want to be with those who love the same sex"-S

"I have one last question"-T

"Riku, why haven't you brought up marriage with your lover?"-T

"No comment"-R

Riku got up and walked out of the room, knocking a few things down from his desk. Sora slowly got up.

"…You did this only to further you career, you care nothing for those you question. I hope that you have a good night's sleep, while thinking about how humiliating this was, not for us, but for you and your desperate attempts to embarrass us in front of millions of viewers" said Sora as he followed after Riku.

Sora walked out, trying to catch up to Riku. Riku leaned on his car and smoked a cigarette. Sora's eyes watered in utter disappointment. Riku opened his arms, waiting for Sora. Sora leaned into the hug and cried his eyes out.

"I am so sorry for making you come" Sora muttered into Riku's chest.

A bunch of reporters surrounded them.

"HOW DID IT FEEL TO BE BADGERED IN FRONT OF MILLIONS OF PEOPLE? WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO NOW? IS THE BABY A BOY OR A GIRL?"

"Fuck off" Riku shouted as he clenched Sora's waist, trying to haul his boyfriend from the gossip-hungry reporters.

The cameras began to surround them. Riku let go of Sora and punched one of the cameramen. Sora stood by the car.

"RIKU, WHAT MADE YOU LASH OUT LIKE THAT? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING?"

Riku got in his car, along with Sora and drove off quickly. He ignored the fact that he was going over the speeding limit.

"A-Again, I am really-"

"Sora, did I ever tell you that you apologize too much?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good, I don't like repeating myself"

"Riku, you're going too fast"

"It's better than being back there right?"

"I guess so"

"Then sit back and enjoy the ride"

Sora fell asleep eventually, and Riku continued to drive around, long enough to get away from all of the troubles. Riku headed back to the school a few hours later. The headmaster and their teacher Mr. Lockhart waited outside for them. Sora woke up after he felt the car come to a stop.

"I assume this isn't a welcoming party is it?"

"We want to discuss the interview"

"Look, that's the last thing I wish to discuss"

"Riku, you and Sora need to clear this up"

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"…they want us to use the campaign as a comeback"

"Great…more work to do"

"Axel and Demyx have already agreed to help the both of you"

"Ah, so we were expected to accept?"

"Naturally"

Riku put out his cigarette and threw it to the ground.

"Ah, so you watched the little broadcast?"

"Yes and now that everyone knows that Sora has been pronounced pregnant, it will be less than private"

"Yes, another way for you to get the publicity you wanted"

"We are not as heartless as you think"

"Riku, can you at least give them a chance to explain themselves? So what did you have in mind?"

"Right now is not a good time; after all, there are other matters that need tending to"

They walked off suspiciously.

"That was sudden"

"I could care less; all I wanna do is sleep"

"I'll call Yuffie to see if she's available"

"And why should we care?"

"The campaign needs work"

Riku pinned Sora against the tree and sighed.

"Always work…and no play"

Riku pulled Sora closer to him and started kissing him hungrily. Sora, pleasantly surprised at Riku's actions didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his lover's neck and return the kiss with a fierce passion. After they broke the kiss and stared at each other for a second.

"You seem to have frequent mood swings"

"…and yet it helps the mood"

"Riku, I don't think we should be standing out here like this"

"Sure, whatever you say"

They walked up to their dorm.


	10. What the Future Holds

**Chapter 10: What the Future Holds**

Sora sat on the bed with a piece of paper and a pencil.

"This is so frustrating" said Sora lazily while chewing on the base of the pencil.

Riku lay back with a cigarette and smirked.

"Sora, Sora, Sora, you fail to see the loopholes in all this"

"Why would I want to take the easy way out?"

Riku pushed him on his back softly.

"It's quite simple really; just get someone else to do the work for you"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what Yuffie did with that poem of yours"

"What poem are you referring to?"

"The one that you wrote the other day"

"How the hell did she get her hands on it? Sora?"

"Don't point fingers at me, Yuffie took from the teacher's desk shortly after you left"

"And how would you know, we left together"

"Axel told me"

"What is she planning on doing with that?"

"She says that she's going to try to broadcast it…that way our, um…karma would be stronger…I think"

"I am going to kill her"

"Yes, well ya better put that on hold. She's visiting her mom on the islands"

"So how is she supposed to help us?"

"Last time I checked there was something called a phone"

"Yes, and the last time I checked, you weren't a smart ass"

"Riku can I ask you a question…a serious question?"

"You just did, but knock yourself out"

"How do you see our future?"

"I haven't really thought about that, but from the sounds of it, you have. Sora, how do you see our future?"

"The thing is, I don't think I should tell you until I'm in the clear"

"Meaning you won't tell me unless my view is somewhat similar to yours?"

"Well not exactly, but it does get you to thinking"

"Sora, I'm going to guess, and let me know if I leave something out"

"Riku, don't-"

"By the way you're telling me this, you see us with more than one child…more like a stable family. Two, maybe three kids, we would be married, and life would go on in its own perfect little way. Am I right?"

Sora looked down at his fingers and twirled them nervously.

"So that is a huge yes"

"I never said that"

"Sora…do you want that, seriously?"

"Riku, I don't think we should be discussing this right now"

"Sora, you brought it up, and now I want to know"

"Riku, just leave it alone"

"What, you don't think I can commit?"

"Riku I don't want to argue with you about it"

"So it's true, you want more from me and you don't think I can commit to it"

"Please Riku, it's nothing like that. It's just…"

"It's just…"

"IT'S JUST WHAT!"

"People in our situation…just don't last as long as they promise they would"

"What do you mean people in our situation?"

"Let's face the music. Later on, we'll go to college in separate schools, and we'll drift apart sooner than we had hoped. Everything will fall apart"

"Why are you thinking about what will happen then, why can't you focus on what's happening with us now?"

"Because I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing. It's funny how I'm the only one who has thought about a stable family, or, or marriage. And it's unfair that I have to hold this little fantasy within my head, because it just may never happen"

"Sora, you never mentioned any of this, how can you expect me to just up and agree with whatever you throw my way"

Sora looked down and tried to hold the tears back.

"Sora we're still in high school. What reason do we have to think about these things?"

"You say that only because you want the exact opposite"

"Don't put words in my mouth" Riku said angrily.

"I did nothing, you brought this up all of a sudden and now you want to point fingers at me for something that I never knew you considered. Sora you're thinking way too far ahead, and I'm sorry if I can't commit to your perfect little dream world. You need to open your eyes; the real world is not like that. So maybe we won't always be together, and maybe we'll never have a family, or get married as you say, but I'm not going to kill myself over nothing"

Riku got up and left the room. Sora's body froze right where he stood. He couldn't speak or even swallow. The tears in his eyes began to drift down his cheeks slowly, but he would not torture himself by crying. He dug his fists into his eyes, wiping away the tears that were sure to come. His heart had been crushed in two, and it was not something he liked feeling. He stared at the floor, without so much as a blink.

A few hours later Riku walked in, Axel trailing behind him, only to bug his nerves.

"Hey Sora" said Axel enthusiastically.

Sora didn't say a word, he remained where he was.

"Hello, earth to Sora" said Axel while waving his hand in Sora's face.

Still, Sora remained motionless.

"What the hell happened to him? He's like a zombie"

"Axel, do you have to be so got damn annoying all the time?"

"Okay Riku, what'd you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything, why don't you just fuck off?"

"He looks traumatized man. I'm not used to seeing him like this; he's usually optimistic and annoyingly upbeat about everything"

"Axel, mind your own business"

Axel grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him outside the dorm room.

"Al right, what'd you say to him"

Riku lit up a cigarette and sighed.

"I basically told him that our relationship would never go farther than this, and that whatever he had hoped would happen, never will, and that the odds are that we're not gonna be together anyways, so why should I care, and that pretty much sums it up"

"You are pretty fucked up dude"

"What the hell-"

"You ruined him"

"You can't ruin a person"

"Tell me this; if you're never gonna get anywhere, then what's the point of being together?"

"Are you saying that I should break up with Sora?"

"That's the exact opposite of what you should do"

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Riku, you broke his spirit, his heart and his expectations. You killed whatever hope he had left. I wouldn't be surprised if he hated you for the rest of his life. Ya know, some parents kill their child when they find out that their spouse doesn't want them"

"I never said that"

"You basically told him that, just in a different way"

"Go fuck yourself"

"Don't blame me when he has to go into counseling"

Riku and Axel walked back inside.

"Watch this"

"Sora…is everything al right"

"…everything…is fine"

"Told ya"

"He hesitated you moron"

"Sora, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine"

"He's been tainted"

Sora stared at the wall before him.

"Dude, you two need to go to couples counseling"

"Are you high?"

"Not right now I'm not"


	11. He loves me not, He loves me Again?

**Chapter 11: He loves me…He loves me not…He loves me again?**

Sora sat down on the couch beside Riku. Axel stood by the window. The -counselor stared at each of them.

"I want to start off by introducing myself. My name is Dr. Leonhart. I am here to help you with your problems"

"This is a waste of time"

"Ah you must be Riku, your attitude demonstrates that"

"Fuck off"

"Sora, I want to ask you a few questions"

Sora stared at the floor, without saying so much as a word.

"Sora…where do you see yourself in a few years?"

"I don't know"

Axel shook his head.

"Why do you say this?"

"I just…I don't know what I want to do anymore"

Axel sighed and then crossed his arms.

"Sora, I was told that you're usually happy and upbeat, plus you had everything figured out"

"…I don't know what you're talking about, I'm very happy with my life. Everything is going as I want to and-"

"Sora, I think we should take a break. Things are just getting way too complicated and I need to figure some things out"

Riku got up and walked out.

Axel looked at Sora as tears came to his eyes.

"…Sora, I'm really sorry"

"…It was expected though, that's just the way he is"

Sora slowly walked out.

For the next few days Riku and Sora avoided one another. Sora had been put into permanent counseling and he had been taking anti-depressants so he wouldn't do anything too rash. They still worked on the campaign for extra credit, but they did it separately, and their break up was all over the news.

"Sora!" Axel called.

"Axel…right now is not a good time"

"The doctor called, she said that you should be cautious about what you eat and that you should go in for a check-up tomorrow"

"Thanks for telling me"

"So are you gonna tell Riku"

"Axel as far as I'm concerned this child has only one parent"

"Sora I don't think-"

"It's my baby, I should have say in what he or she needs"

Sora walked to his dorm room and sighed.

"_I never thought that he would hurt me this way"_ he said to himself.

Sora opened the bottle of anti-depressants and flushed them down the toilet.

"I don't need pills to help me lead a stable life"

Axel walked into Sora's room.

"Leave me alone"

"Look I came to tell you that there's an assembly"

"Then why wasn't it announced?"

"The speakers are out of order"

Sora got up and followed Axel to the auditorium. When he walked in, the auditorium was empty. Sora saw Riku sitting in the front row.

"Something told me that this was a trick"

"Just go sit down"

"Look, he is truly the last person that I would like to see, which includes you as well. Now if you would excuse me, I need to-"

"Look here Hikari, you're going to sit down, I don't care if it's ten rows from him, but you're going to watch this little flick and make up"

"He ended it, I didn't. So don't tell me what I'm gonna do"

Axel grabbed Sora's shirt and pulled him down the aisle. Riku rolled his eyes and lit his cigarette.

"This is a waste of time"

"I agree, Sora may be a self-conscious, cry baby but he has a point"

"You're one to talk you sexual neurotic asshole"

"You weren't saying that when I had your cock in my mouth"

"You can go to hell"

"What's the matter Sora, can't handle a little fire?"

Sora wanted to die. He would've never thought that the guy he loved for the past seventeen years would make him feel like everything had gone wrong in the world.

Sora got up and faced Riku.

"You're pathetic do you know that, you get your kicks off of every single thing that you've put me through. Seventeen long years we were together, and out of every stupid little thing you've pulled I would've never expected this. You have humiliated me in front of a man that I don't know, you cheated on me, you laughed at what I had been expecting out of this relationship, you mocked me, and worst of all…you broke my heart during the worst possible times. I'm a seventeen year old boy who's pregnant Riku. I've been put into permanent counseling; I have to take stupid pills every time I feel down. If you have anything else to say, then go ahead. What do you care? My opinion never mattered anyhow"

Sora walked out of the auditorium with tears in his eyes.

"Humph…that was not what I expected to hear from him"

"Axel….go fuck yourself"

Riku got up and walked out.

Sora sat on his bed and cried his eyes out.

Riku was outside on the school's terrace. Yuffie, Aerith, Kairi and Selphie walked up to him.

"Riku…what are you doing out here?"

"Well, if I'm not wrong, I'm out here to be ALONE!"

"You need to stop being such a hard ass and apologize to him NOW!"

"Who the hell died and made you king?"

Selphie hit him in the head with her purse.

"You broke up with Sora for a reason, didn't you?"

"It's none of your business"

"Riku…"

"Look, I'm not the type of guy to just settle down. I like going out, and partying. I like sex and I like having a social life"

"Ah, so you're worried that you won't be able to give Sora what he wants?"

"I suggest you four stay the hell out of it"

"But Riku, he's devastated and if you go to him right now, you'll be able to patch things up without having to go to sleep wondering if Ansem took the opportunity to take advantage of Sora in the state he's in"

"Fuck off"

"Fine, then you leave us no choice"

Selphie tied him up with her jump rope as the other three girls restrained him. They dragged him to Sora's room. Aerith gently knocked on his door. Sora got up and opened the door, only to see Riku tied up with the other three girls holding him down.

"Sora, Riku has something to tell you"

They dragged him in the room.

"I don't have a thing to say to him" shouted Riku angrily.

Selphie hit him in the head with her bag.

"You better hope I don't get out of this"

"Tell him or else…"

"Or else what?"

"We'll follow you everywhere until you do"

"Yuffie I see what you're trying to do, but it's-"

"Shut up Sora" said Yuffie.

Sora sighed and sat back calmly.

"Well…"

They stared at Riku.

"Uh…Sora the reason I broke up with you is not because it got too complicated, but because…"

"Well…"

"Shut up you flat chested bitch, I'll get to it"

They hit him in the head all at once.

"Stop hitting me"

"Then tell him"

"When you were telling me what you had wanted out of this, it seemed overwhelming at that point. I'm not the type that can see myself married or with kids and a stable family, and-"

They all stared at him with google eyes.

"Stop staring at me like that"

"It's so cute"

Sora managed to smile at the comment.

"I didn't want to look past this point and when you said those things, they got me to thinking. It's time for me to grow up. That's why I'm asking you to… Sora will you…"

"Oh my god he's gonna do it"

"Sora…will you…m-marry me?"

Everyone stared at him in complete shock. Sora's eyes widened in surprise. Was Riku really asking him to marry him? Was his dream coming true?

"OH MY GOD. HE PROPOSED, THAT'S MORE THAN SOME STUPID EXPLANATION!"

"You mean you didn't make him?"

"WE DRAGGED HIM, BUT OH MY FREAKIN' GOD HE PROPOSED!"

"Riku…I"

Riku didn't really know what to expect. He was thinking about the four girls surrounding him and the fact that they were screaming his ear off.

"Y-yes" Sora stuttered shyly.

Riku looked at him in utter surprise. The four girls went to hug Sora. Riku tipped over hitting the floor, as soon as they let go. Sora straddle his tied up lover and untied the strings from the back. Before he knew it, Riku's lips were caught in a mind-numbing kiss. Riku parted his lips, giving Sora's tongue entrance. The slow kiss turned into a battle of dominance. Riku seemed to be winning that fight. Sora withdrew, leaving a long string of saliva cascading down his lips. He licked them and untied the last of the rope around Riku's body.

Riku pinned Sora to the floor and stared into the sea of azure below him. He had made this decision and that wasn't gonna change.

"Riku…I want you"

Riku faintly smiled at the request and kissed Sora hard, causing the boy to open his mouth admitting his lover's pleading tongue.

The kiss was like a battle, their tongues dueling for control of the kiss. Sora was pulling Riku closer to him, rocking his own hips up to his lover's, trying to pull their bodies as close together as he could. Riku broke the kiss, only to begin lightly nipping at Sora's jaw line, his permission seeming to have loosened something inside of him.

"I need you," Riku murmured, almost unconsciously.

Riku's lips moved to Sora's throat, nipping and licking a path to his collarbone, and Sora's fingers found the buttons of his shirt, clumsily fumbling to open them, seeking bare skin.

"Um…girls I don't think we should watch this" Kairi said sweetly.

"Yeah I second that" said Yuffie as she followed the other three girls out of the door.

Riku bent his head to lick at Sora's outer ear and then trailed down his neck. Sora craned his neck to give Riku better access and moved his hands to run through Riku's long, silver hair.

Riku, taking the soft gasps escaping Sora's lips as encouragement, took one of his hands and wormed it under Sora's long-sleeved navy tee shirt. He brushed Sora's nipple with his thumb and earned a sharp gasp from the boy underneath him. Suddenly, he felt Sora's hands on his shoulders, pushing him away. He backed off and sat up, looking down at Sora.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No…I just don't think I want to have sex on the floor"

Riku got up and then moved onto the bed, pulling Sora to him and capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

Riku tore off Sora's shirt and unbuttoned his pants, and then afterwards pulled them off along with his boxers. His member was completely rock-hard. Riku's was also. Sora nibbled on his neck a little. He moaned lightly. Riku started to kiss him softly form his neck down to his nipples. Immediately he grabbed one and sucked it. Sora moaned, signaling him to suck harder.

Sora grabbed his ass and held it tight. A couple minutes passed and he had moved down to his navel and finally his dick. He slowly sucked on the head first, just to get the first taste. Sora gasped for air and his back arched.

"R-Riku, please…"

Riku continued to tease Sora by licking the opening to the head. Sora's hands were tangled in his silvery locks. Riku let his saliva drip onto the head and slowly drip down Sora's shaft, falling down to his testicles. Riku lapped up his saliva as well as the pre-cum protruding down Sora's hardened member.

"Please don't tease me any longer"

Riku engulfed Sora's member entirely, deep-throating him. Sora grabbed the nearest pillow to muffle his cries. Riku smiled at this. Sora's eyes widened and he shot up.

"Can you warn me before you do that?"

"I'm sorry, but I felt this blinding pain in my side"

Riku scratched his head and sighed.

"And just when things were getting good"

"…don't be so negative. It's not like it's the first time it's happened"

"And when did it happen before?"

"Hmm…let's see I guess the very last time was when we were in the hall, during the Ansem era"

"Era?"

"Yes, an era is what was stated as a time period and-"

Riku put his hand over Sora's mouth and sighed.

"I know what an era is"

"I was just joking"

Axel ran in huffing and puffing.

Sora covered himself up quickly.

"Sora, dude I need to hide just until…ooooh, Riku finally pushed past his ego and fessed up eh?"

"What do you mean fessed up?"

"It was about three mon-"

Riku put his hand over Axel's mouth and inhaled heavily.

"Three months?"

"Sora, I don't want to fight again"

"We weren't fighting three months ago"

Axel bit Riku and sighed.

"The first time Riku complained about the whole marriage thing was three months ago"

"And how did that come to happen?

"He said that sooner or later the discussion would come up. He asked me what would be the best thing to say, so I asked Roxas who asked Selphie who asked Aerith who asked Yuffie who asked Kairi who asked Pence who asked Hayner who asked Olette who asked Seifer who told her-"

Riku punched him in the stomach.

Sora glared at Riku.

"Anyway, I told this to Riku who went along with it like a total dick who upset you, then broke up, and then…apparently proposed in some ways just like. He…had planned to, so I think everything just meshed"

"Like he had…planned to?"

"Oh yes, at first it was his first instinct, that's what I tried to tell you yesterday but you ignored me and started yelling and I should not be telling you this right now"

"Why is it, that every time we fight, stupid and irrational things come out both our mouths and then weeks later, I find out that your intention was nothing but noble and it makes me feel incredibly stupid, leaving me nothing but utterly confused?"

"…Maybe you should let me talk for once"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you up and criticize me whenever something goes wrong"

"I still say that putting nachos in Axel's hair was stupid" said Sora with his arms crossed.

"Wait a second. That was you?" asked Axel angrily.

"Yep and he told me that it would be hilarious"

"Riku…you are so dead"

"You knocked me on the head with a glass bottle and told Sora that I was drunk"

"It was a noble cause, you came to Sora's rescue didn't you, Ansem would've probably had his way with little Sora here if it wasn't for me"

"Axel, why did you barge in here all of a sudden?"

"Demyx wants to talk to me"

"And what's so wrong about that?"

"Look, I do not intend on getting all lovey dovey with him. I want to be more laid back and…"

Axel and Riku moved back once they saw the agitated look on Sora's face.

"…L-LIKE RIKU! YOU TWO ARE INSENSITIVE AND SHOULD BE PUNISHED GREATLY. YOU HAVE SOME GOT DAMN NERVE STRINGING HIM ALONG. NOW YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER TO HIM AND TELL HIM HOW YOU REALLY FEEL OR THERE'S GONNA BE HELL TO PAY!" Sora shouted.

"…Sora, can we just finish what we started?"

"Not until you apologize for what you said"

"What did I say?"

"Exactly"

"What?"

"That's what I mean"

"What do you mean?"

"That right there"

"But…I don't-"

Riku was cut off when he found Sora's tongue in his mouth. Riku pulled him in. Sora pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting mixed signals here"

"Now you know what it feels like to string someone along. Axel…do me a favor and talk to Demyx. Riku needs to be taught a lesson"

Riku licked his lips while smirking. Riku pulled Sora onto his lap and held him tight. Sora jerked forward when he felt Riku's member harden near his entrance.

"Riku…"

"Guys, I'll leave ya to it"

"Axel…wait" shouted Sora.

Axel left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Riku, stop"

Riku grinded his hips upward, letting Sora feel more of him.

"Wait a second"

Riku let Sora go and got up. Sora walked over to the window and stared out with the blanket still over his waist. Riku unzipped his pants and let them hit the floor as well as his boxers. He took his shirt off and walked over to his unsuspecting lover. He grabbed Sora from behind him, startling his lover.

"Riku…where are your clothes?"

Riku pulled off the blanket and pushed Sora against the wall. Sora's face lies against the wall. His hands were against the wall as well. Riku grinded his cock against Sora's entrance teasingly. He blew in Sora's ear, making him go crazy.

He snaked his hand around Sora's hardening member and slowly ran the tip of his fingers run along the underside of his lover's cock.

"Kuu-Chan…"

Riku knelt down and licked Sora's tight entrance. Sora's eyes widened in surprise. Riku had never done this to him before and it had never been thought of, but the hot feeling of Riku's tongue caressing him in that area overwhelmed him greatly.

Sora held onto the wall, although he could not clench anything. Riku stopped for a quick moment and brought Sora to the floor quickly. Sora lie on his hands and knees as Riku continued to eat his asshole. Riku held Sora's body as he constantly arched his back. After a few minutes, Riku stood up and smiled sinfully.

Riku grabbed Sora and held him tightly.

"…bend over" whispered Riku in Sora's ears seductively.

Sora's cheeks were rose red as Riku made the demand.

"Riku, what are you-"

"Don't question it"

Sora bent down, while still against the wall.

Riku thrust into his lover while holding his waist. Sora screamed instantly

**Yeah…hmm, I well…there are no words to explain the ending of this chapter. I think my brain malfunctioned again, and thus came chapter 11. Hmm…I wonder if this was meant to happen…maybe it'll help me make even better ones, yes why haven't I seen it all along? Goodbye my readers, I am off to write the next chapter. It will arrive very soon. **


	12. On and off Again

**Chapter 12: On and Off Again**

Sora sat up groggily and watched as Riku slept wildly, mumbling odd things in his sleep as always. Sora didn't care about any of that. He was just happy that he didn't have to wake up alone anymore. He once again had someone to hold his body close. Axel walked in and sighed.

"Sora, you told me to wake you up, but I guess you did that all on your own"

"Yeah, but thanks anyway"

Axel looked at Riku and sighed.

"Sora, aren't you gonna wake him up?"

"Well, yeah but I don't think I should just up and shake im to death"

"How about we wake him up in a different way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hold him by his legs, I'll grab his arms"

Sora did as Axel told and sighed.

"Axel, what are you planning?"

"Nothing unusual, now hurry before he wakes up"

Riku's eyes opened, Axel dropped him and ran out of the room. Sora fell in between his legs and sighed.

"Why is it always me?"

"I don't even wanna know what just happened"

Sora looked at Riku's nude body beneath him and blushed.

Riku sighed and stood up.

"Sora, as many times as we've had sex you're still bashful"

"That's not true; it's just that you react quickly, so to speak"

"Mmm…in that case, maybe we can have a little fun to take care of that"

"Riku…before we do anything, there's something you gotta know"

"And what would that be?" Riku asked seductively.

"Well, over the past few weeks I've been cursing your name and two days ago my doctor called and I made an appointment with her today about the baby and if we have sex right now, then she'd get suspicious about it and then you'll overreact and…you look so sexy right now"

"…you want me?"

"Well my appointment isn't till' later, but I want something else"

"You want a blowjob?"

"Something along the lines, but no"

"What do you mean by…something along the lines?"

"Riku, you always give me blowjobs and for once I want-"

"You want me to make a different approach about it?"

"No, your approach has nothing to do with it"

"Then…you want me to tone it down?"

"No…what I'm trying to say is-"

The headmaster walked in on them.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not really. But I assume you've come to talk about the campaign"

"Yes, how has it been coming along?"

"Well, ya see, it's all Riku's fault that we weren't speaking. He broke up with me and then we started fighting even more, so from what Axel's been saying, the campaign is only…half done"

Riku got up and caught the hint.

"Oh, you wanted to-"

"Do what?" asked the headmaster

Sora's eyes widened and covered Riku's mouth.

"I wanted to round up the contributions"

"Speaking of contributions, Ansem has submitted a video of some sort; it will be broadcast during that time"

"Yes sir, we promise that this will be completed by the end of the week"

"Good, now I'll leave you to…whatever it is you were doing"

The headmaster walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Riku stared at Sora with a smirk on his face.

"Riku, if you say one word-"

"Relax, I won't say anything"

The phone rang.

"Hello, Sora speaking…Uh yes ma'am, I'll see you tomorrow then"

He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"My doctor. She can't see me tonight because she has an urgent emergency"

Riku yawned and pulled Sora over to him.

"Now we can sleep in"

Riku fell asleep, with Sora following soon after.

A few hours later, Sora woke up lazily. He stretched his arms and yawned.

"God, what time is it?"

Sora looked over at Riku and blushed.

Sora placed a warm kiss on Riku's lips getting him only a sleepy moan. Sora decided that he would play with Riku until he awakened. Sora began to lick Riku's neck. He began to lick and kiss Riku's torso. He moved down to Riku's nipple and took it into his mouth. Riku couldn't help but wake up from the pleasure. But seeing as how he liked the feeling of Sora around his nipple he didn't make it apparent that he was awake. Sora stopped sucking the now hard nipple and began to push himself against Riku. Sora descended to Riku's waistline. Sora pulled out Riku's seriously hard and large cock. He began to kiss the area around Riku's length and then slowly licked it. He started breathe on the erected dick in front of him but then pulled away. Riku getting disappointed asked out of nowhere "Why'd you stop? Weren't you having fun?" Sora looked up wide eyed at the now fully awake Riku. Sora blushed a deep blush and quickly pulled away.

Riku sat up and yawned playfully.

"Sora, you never fail to surprise me"

"…I-I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Humph, you keep telling yourself that"

"So what are we gonna do about the campaign?"

"Isn't it a little too early to be thinking about that?"

"Considering the amount of time we have left…no"

"So what are your ideas?"

"I was thinking we can sum everything up together, and hopefully come up with some good results"

"Whatever you say"

The phone rang repeatedly. Riku lazily picked it up.

"Hello…this is Riku Izumi…this is he, uh-huh, yes Sora is sitting up, I don't think so…uh-huh, two hours, no, everything is fine but…okay, but…goodbye then"

"Who was that?"

"Some lady"

"You were on the phone for nearly two minutes and all you can say is some lady?"

"Yup, but if it helps you feel any better, we're gonna meet up with her later"

"What did she sound like?"

"Hmm…well she sounded like Axel when he gets angry. Her voice was somewhat deep"

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Sora I don't have a voice fetish"

"Just because you remember someone's voice, doesn't mean it's a fetish"

"Whatever you say"

"Riku, can you answer a question for me?"

"What do you wanna know now?"

"…Riku, when we…that is, when you and I are…when you're touching me-"

"When I'm fucking you…"

"Yes when you're fucking me, so to speak, did your mind ever wander?"

"Wander? As in think about something else"

"Well not exactly something, but someone?"

"Sora, I can honestly assure you that when we're fucking, all I think about is what I'm doing then and there"

"But you're not the one to focus on something"

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No, I can even place a time or two when you did so"

"Okay boy wonder, name one"

"…well there was that time back in sophomore year and I was talking to you about what we were gonna do for our anniversary and you were staring out the window aiming water balloons at one of the freshman. You looked at me dumbfounded and asked me what I was saying"

"Sora that was a misunderstanding"

"…really and what were you doing if not contemplating?"

"Babe you need to lighten up, besides what the hell made you ask me that?"

"…our friggin anniversary was-"

"No not that, you asked me if my mind wandered when we had sex. Why would you ask me something like that?"

Sora's cheeks were bright red. He looked away from Riku and sighed.

"Riku know this, I am a guy of his word"

"My mind may wander, but you always tend to change the subject"

"Riku I learned that from you"

"…well then I can't help it"

Axel burst in breathing heavily.

"Axel, are you gonna make this a daily routine?"

Axel made a fake smile and sighed.

"Is it Demyx?"

"Sora, let's just say that I did something I extremely regret"

"What did you do?"

"Well Demyx and I were arguing and I sorta lashed out and-"

"Dude…don't tell me you hit him"

"Oh, you're one to talk. How many times have you done it? Once, twice when you and Sora were fighting"

"I was angry and Sora fueled it"

"Really and how the hell did I do that? You shoved me against the wall and then had the nerve to stick your tongue down my throat, and then you punched me for absolutely no reason"

"You threw a gallon of paint on my head"

"After you shoved me, and it washed off the same day. I still have that little bruise you left me Riku"

"Then how come I don't see it?"

Sora looked to the side and sighed.

"Just forget I even said anything Riku"

"Now I wanna know where the hell it is"

Sora got up, holding the cover around his waist. He walked over to the bathroom sink and leaned on it without saying anything. Riku got up and followed him. Sora turned on the faucet and pointed at it. Riku dipped his three fingers inside of the pool of water and then to Sora's face, removing the face cream and revealing the bright red bruise that Riku had left. Riku slowly removed his hand from Sora's face and turned away from him.

"I guess make-up cures everything, doesn't it? Now I know why girls like it so much" Sora joked.

Riku walked out of the bathroom. Sora followed behind him. Riku put on a pair of pants and a shirt. He took his car keys and a pack of cigarettes and left the dorm, slamming the door behind him. Sora stood in his current spot. Axel got up and wiped his jacket.

"I'll see you later, I gotta go find Demyx"

Sora put his head down and sobbed into his hand. Riku drove around for hours trying to clear his head.

"…Riku, why does this keep happening?"

Sora diverted his attention to the small box on the mantle. He walked over to it, noticing a tag on it that said his name. He saw a nearly crumpled piece of paper on the bottom. It read:

_Dear Sora,_

_I'm sorry if it took so long to pop the question, I guess it's true what they say about cold feet, huh? I promised myself that when we got old enough I would actually muster up the courage to give you this ring. I hope that we're still together by then. It'd be pretty stupid to wait until we finished high school, right? Besides I never wanna lose you. And I apologize if I act like a jerk._

_Love, Riku_

Sora stared at the note and noticed that this was written a few years back. That meant that Riku had hoped to marry him years before then. Sora opened the box, revealing a gold band with an inscription that read: _This burning passion within my heart; telling me that everything that I had always wanted was right before my eyes. Sora, you are the only one for me. I love you._

Sora smiled and then slipped the ring onto his finger and went to take a bath. Riku got home a half hour later, noticing that Sora was still in the shower. He looked at the opened box and smiled faintly. He opened the door slightly and saw Sora running his hands up and down the shower wall. Sora had a pair of scissors. Riku ran in and grabbed Riku from behind. Sora dropped the scissors and jerked forward.

"R-Riku, what are you doing?"

"I thought…I thought that you were trying to-"

"Riku I was just playing with it. I wouldn't try to do anything so foolish. So, where did you go?"

"Nowhere in particular, I just kept driving"

"What made you burst out like that?"

"I don't know, when I saw your face, I got angry at myself and I wanted to hit something so I went to blow off some steam"

Sora turned around in Riku's embrace and buried his head into his chest.

"Just do what I do"

"…Sora, I don't think that hiding-"

"No…wait until you're alone and scream as loud as you can. It'll be like all of your worries go away and for that split moment you can relax with no cares in the world"

"Sora, there's just one problem"

"And what problem could you possibly have at this point?"

"You are all I really care about in the world"

Sora's cheeks were bright red.

"Riku don't say things like that. It makes me feel weird"

Riku lifted Sora's chin and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"...I love you Sora"

"…and I love you Kuu-Chan"

Riku pulled Sora in closer and closed his eyes. The phone rang a couple times. Riku opened his eyes and let go of Sora. He stepped out of the shower. His clothes were soaking wet. He rung out his hair and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"…Sora, is it?"

"No, who is this?"

"Oh you must be Riku; I'm Sora's pediatric doctor, I just wanted to let you know that there has been a change of plans. I need you and Sora to meet me downtown. It's about Sora's reports and I seem to be a little tied up. It seems that I was able to detect the gender and—"

The phone cut off. Riku sighed and put the phone back on the hook, only to be stopped in his tracks when it rang again. He picked it up"

"…you were saying?"

"Ah yes, I was able to detect the gender of the baby. There's a small café near the Shibuya station, I would like you to meet me there"

"Sure, give us an hour"

"Okay, bye- bye"

Sora walked up to Riku.

"So who was that?"

"It was your doctor; she wanted us to meet her downtown"

"Ah yes, my doctor, It seems that you do remember voices"

"That and she told me who she was"

"Humph, did you have to ruin it"

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't?"

"I guess you're right. It would be odd if you didn't do something as stupid and irrational as to-"

Sora was cut off when Riku pinned him to the bed and started kissing him with haste. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and let Riku settle between his legs.

"S-Sora, tell me what you want"

"I-I want you to…tell me what time we were supposed to meet her"

Riku leaned up stubbornly sighed.

"In an hour"


	13. Monkey in the Middle?

**Chapter 13: Monkey in the Middle?**

Riku and Sora pulled up to the café and sighed.

"She sounds like an idiot over the phone. How do you know if this is a false alarm?"

"And how do you know it's not?"

"Sora, if I'm wasting my time-"

"You knocked me up you insensitive prick"

"You are so sexy when you're upset"

Sora's cheeks were flushed.

"…S-shut up and let's go"

"Am I being a naughty boy? I guess you're gonna have to teach me a lesson Sora"

"R-Riku stop doing that, we really have to go and-"

Riku licked his lips and leaned into Sora.

"Riku, d-don't do that, we have to-"

Riku put his lips to Sora's ear and blew softly. Sora clenched the seat of the car.

"R-Riku, wait-"

"…aren't you gonna teach me a lesson?"

"W-what do you m-mean?" Sora managed to whimper.

"I want you to-"Sora stopped Riku mid-sentence and stepped out the car. Riku walked out after him and locked up the car. Sora looked up at he café and looked at Riku.

"Is this it?" asked Riku plainly.

"Yeah, I think so"

Sora and Riku walked in. There before them, was a woman with glasses waving her hand at Sora. Riku put his hand in his pocket and sighed, walking slowly after Sora. The woman held her hand out.

"…I thought I was supposed to meeting up with Dr. Kitari"

"…yes, but she sent me instead because she had some…business to tend to"

"Okay, well then, what's this about?"

Riku stared off to the side, noticing a guy with long blue hair, about Riku's height, with striking yellow eyes. He wore a long black coat, much like Axel did. He walked over to them.

"Riku, long time no see"

"Well if it isn't Sai'x, isn't it a little past your bedtime"

"Still a smartass I see"

"Mr. Hikari, she gave me your test results and I must say…oh Sai'x you're back. I forgot what it was I was supposed to tell him, so why don't you start off"

Sai'x looked over at Sora, and then back at Riku.

"This is really weird, Hikari and Izumi shacking up together. This is beyond rich. Riku, I feel sorry for you. Sora, good luck with the estrogen"

Riku and Sai'x began laughing their asses off.

"Asshole" Sora muttered under his breath.

"…Sora, Dr. Kitara told me that I was supposed to tell you the gender of your child, but I'm not qualified, so..."

"Yes, we should get going. You can give us a call later"

"Hold on Sora, don't you think we should get caught up"

"Yes, much like you have your head caught up your ass" said Sora lowly.

"Yeah Sora, it's been a while since we've seen Sai'x"

"Riku, can we just go home?"

"Relax, and have a drink"

Sora sat down and folded his arms staring off to the side angrily.

"Awe, is wittle Sora upset?"

Riku laughed harder.

"Leave me alone Sai'x"

"So Riku, what made you decide to go for the half pint here? I mean we all knew you were best friends, but come on Sora just isn't your type. It's no wonder he's the pregnant one"

"…I really can't think of a reason, but I can understand your reasoning for thinking so"

Something ached inside of Sora. He wanted to break down into tears, but his anger surpassed that. He pretended not to listen and ignored the fact that they were there. The woman stared into Sora's eyes and saw how hurt he was.

"Riku, if you were desperate, you could've called me"

"Well, you never offered so I got stuck with-"

"UM SAI'X DON'T YOU THINK WE SHOULD GET GOING?" shouted the woman, nearly tripping over herself.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Um, well you see, I need someone to walk me home"

"Do you really need an escort; you don't live that far from here"

"Yes, but there could be predators and-"

"I'll walk you" said Sora unenthusiastically.

"Mr. Hikari, you don't have to"

"Its fine, it's better than being taunted all night"

Sora walked out, and the woman stumbled out behind him.

"_What was that all about?"_ Riku muttered under his breath.

"Mr. Hikari, I'm sorry that he said all those things"

"He's right ya know"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were younger…look it really doesn't matter but-"

"Um…Mr. Hikari, I can take a cab"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

She walked around the corner.

Riku walked out after Sora and sighed.

"You take things too literal ya know"

"Yeah whatever, can we just go back home?"

"Whatever you say, guess what you won't have to struggle so much, Sai'x is gonna help out with the campaign"

"Riku, I don't need help"

"Well you seem to"

"Maybe I wouldn't if you'd contribute once in a while"

"Why do you always treat him as an outcast and-"

"You wouldn't understand"

Sora followed Riku to the car and quickly got inside the car, instantly sitting in the backseat.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Like you care" muttered Sora as he angrily crossed his arms.

For the next few weeks, Sai'x and Riku seemed to get closer and closer, and Sora was feeling even more frustrated.

Sora was walking down the halls plainly with his head down.

He heard a familiar tune being whistled and looked up only to see Axel walking towards him.

"HEY SORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"A-Axel, what are you doing around here, are you actually studying for once?"

"No, but I always come down here to relax"

"So, what are you doing down here, meeting anyone?"

"No, I came here to get a few things off of my mind"

"So where is Riku?"

"He's wrapped up in something…s-something more important"

"What could be more important to Riku, than finding more ways to grope you?"

"…Sai'x"

"Sai'x is back? Uh he sickened me and- That must mean Riku is with Sai'x and Riku's ignoring you big time?"

"That and they're both always talking about how much better it would be if they were together, and how much Riku lost out because he's with me, and Riku said that if Sai'x would've offered sooner than he'd-you know what, never mind, it's a non-issue"

"Sora, how much is this really eating at you?"

"Things are changing more and more as you may have noticed. Axel, there's nothing anyone can do to fix this mess of a relationship I'm in. Lately, all he's been wanting is sex. It's never really bothered me until now. Now because there are a bunch of reasons behind it, and I can't live up to what Riku seems to want? If Riku and Sai'x manage to get together then I guess no one can do anything about it. Maybe they're right after all. Maybe Riku chose me because I was a last resort"

"Sora, don't think about things like that"

"How can I not. His presence makes me think about it more and more"

"I don't know, but here's what I think. Sora, you're not a failure, you're not a mistake. I just think you need to be more flexible"

"Like how?"

"You need to lighten up and take a break"

"…Axel, why are you so easy to talk to?"

"I dunno know, Demyx tells me the same thing"

"So how is Demyx?"

"Well, we decided to end things, he's with Xigbar now, but I'm happy for him"

"Well at least you have a positive outlook on things"

"Yeah, besides he kinda acted strange"

"How do you mean?"

"I can't really say. So do you know what you're gonna have?"

"No, but I think I'd rather not know"

"Do you wanna go and hang out with Riku and that prick?"

"Do I even have to answer that question?"

"No, I don't think so, but it would be nice to talk to Sai'x"

"I thought you hated him"

"Yeah, well I don't wanna be rude"

"In other words, you want to piss him off more?"

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't?"

"Um…normal"

(Riku headed back to the room after hearing Sora's words).

"Sora, how about we double team them?"

"Axel, Riku won't take nicely to that"

"Like everything else that doesn't go his way"

"Al right, well suit yourself. Just remember that I warned you"

"Okey-dokey"

Sora and Axel walked back into the café'. Sai'x was even closer to Riku, and Axel had a cynical grin on his face.

"Well, well, if isn't old Axel"

"Yeah, and I still can't believe that you're still preying on other people's boyfriends"

"Well, maybe if they did what they what they were supposed to and stop being such a brat, then maybe their boyfriends wouldn't have to flirt with other guys"

Axel looked over at Sora and then back at Sai'x"

"You really are an arrogant bastard, ya know that"

"You're one to talk; I hear Demyx dropped you for Xigbar"

"That's none of you business"

"That makes two that can't hold onto a guy"

"Well, it's natural. They both focus too much on what they want and not on what really matters"

Sora stood quiet.

"Riku, you've got some nerve"

"And what the hell did I do?"

"You're sitting here badmouthing the both of us, how stupid can you get?"

"Axel, it's just harmless fun"

"You are a two-timing bastard… Sora, how can you sit here and take this from him?"

Sora stared at the floor, and held his tears back.

"Awe, is wittle Sora going to cry?"

"Sai'x, shut the hell up!" yelled Axel.

"Axel, you're getting way too worked up over this ya know"

Axel grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him out of there. He hauled a cab and headed back to the dormitory with Sora in hand.

"Axel, there's no need do for you to get worked up over this the way you do. You know as well as I do that Riku and Sai'x and Riku were close"

"Yeah, so were you and Riku, but you-"

"I love Riku, and I always will. But there are some things that we don't agree on. The only thing I'm wondering is…is Riku going to say them some time soon

He looked down at the ring on his finger.

"Sometimes I think we're not going to last much longer" Sora said lowly, not expecting a reply from his friend. Sora's eyes watered as he stared at the ring intently.

"Axel, he promised me, and now…everything he's ever said to me seems like a translucent dream that I can never have. I don't think he loves me anymore and I've thought that for quite some time. Hmph, why am I even saying this? It's not like it matters"

Sora was wrong. Axel was one of many who cared for him; he just had to see that. It pained him to hear such words. Sora got up and walked over to the window lazily.

"Why am I thinking so negative lately?" Sora asked himself aloud.


	14. Who does Sora Belong To?

**Chapter 14: Who does Sora belong to?"**

Axel walked up behind him and put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"This really sucks"

The next day, everything was back to normal. Everyone felt contempt except for Axel.

Riku walked in laughing his ass off. Axel snickered and stared away from his direction.

"Sora, could you excuse us for a minute, I think Axel and I need to have a chat"

Sora sighed and walked outside.

"Axel, if I were crazy, I'd say that you had a thing for Sora"

Axel stood relatively silent.

"So it's true then isn't it? Is that why you've been rejecting Demyx, always around to see Sora, always the first to try to comfort Sora? Axel, if you really think that you'll take him away from me you've got another thing coming"

"Riku, I never said I would try"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I could have Sora in a heartbeat"

"You touch him, and I'll make sure that you get ten times worse what Ansem did"

"Riku, you wouldn't lay a finger on me"

"As I said, touch Sora and I'll-"

Riku was cut off when Sora walked in.

"Axel, Tidus says that he needs you downstairs pronto"

"Tell him to wait"

Riku walked over to Sora, and then looked at Axel. He slipped his arms around Sora's waist, hugging him and giving him small kisses on the neck. Sora moaned as he hit that special spot on his neck, Sora's blood rushed at all the wrong places he could feel ecstasy running through his body.

Axel glared at Riku and left the room quickly.

Riku ran his hands up Sora's shirt.

"R-Riku, you have to stop this, our parents will be here soon, a-and, I don't want them to catch us doing this here"

Riku let go of Sora and stared blankly at the closed door.

"Wow, I didn't think it'd be that easy, usually it'd take an entire army to pry you off me, hmm…this makes me actually want you to touch me"

Riku stood quiet.

"Kuu-Chan, why are you so quiet? Our parents aren't really coming, I was just kidding and-"

"Sora, I need you to do me a favor"

"And what exactly is that? Riku I am not gonna wear that stupid outfit no matter how many times you ask"

"N-no, it's not that. I need you to tell me something"

Sora looked at Riku skeptically, and with concern.

"Riku, what's wrong. I didn't upset you did I?"

"No, just…forget it. Everything is fine. Let's just go to bed"

The next night, Sora left to go scouting. Riku didn't say much of anything about it.

Riku stood by the window saying nothing.

Sora walked in with a bunch of shopping bags.

"Riku, I have the perfect thing to cheer you up, and I even went into that adult store to buy you a few things. I even got that little outfit you wanted me to wear for you" Sora said teasingly.

Riku didn't say a word.

"Come on Riku, I got a bottle of Gin, I got handcuffs, this music thingy, a whip, some eatable condoms, although I know you won't use em', I got some whipped cream, strawberries. I'll even let you do that weird thing with your tongue. Something must be really wrong with you if you're rejecting all of this, unless you're thinking about…"

Sora refrained from saying the name, and put the stuff down.

"Riku, I'll um…leave you to your thinking. I'm gonna go see if Axel wants to-"

"Don't! Don't go to Axel"

"Are you two fighting again? Gosh, sometimes it's so annoying, and they say we're the old married couple. Anyways, what am I supposed to do when you're…doing whatever it is that you're doing, and Axel is a definite no no until you two make up?"

"Sora, there's something we need to talk about, and it involves Axel"

"What is it? Did he get hurt or something?"

"Not yet he didn't"

"Riku, stop talking in riddles and tell me what's going on"

"Sora, Axel likes you and-"

"Riku, of course Axel likes me, and you and-"

"No, he likes you in a different way"

Sora walked over to the fridge and put the strawberries and whipped cream away.

"Riku, what are you talking about?"

"He wants you"

"Riku, are you sure you didn't drink too much or-"

Sora stopped once he saw the serious look on his boyfriend's face.

"Riku, Axel doesn't have any feelings for me that he doesn't have for anybody else "

"Sora, listen to me, that's what we were talking about before you came back in"

"Riku, you need to stop being jealous and paranoid. I'm gonna go ask him myself"

"Sora, if he touches you, I will not hold back…friend or not"

"Riku, why are you acting like such a jerk?"

"I'm not; I'm simply looking out for you"

"You can't threaten any guy that talks to me Riku"

"No, but I can prevent anything from happening to you"

Sora placed his hands on Riku's shoulders and sighed.

"I'm gonna go se Axel and I'm gonna clear everything up between the two of you"

Sora walked over to the door and smiled sweetly.

"I will be back"

Sora headed downstairs. Riku sat on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Axel if you think you're gonna take Sora away from me, you've got another thing coming" Riku said to himself


	15. SORRY FOR THE DELAY

**(Um…I am so sorry for the delay; I'm kinda having a hard time figuring out what I want to do. Should I let Axel kiss Sora, and confess his love for him out in the open? Should I let Riku fight Axel over Sora? I'm kinda lost here…Um, well if you would PLEASE review, and give me some ideas, it will be greatly appreciated… So until I finish with the said chapter, I will present you with this mini show. Tada!)**

**:: MINI SERIES::**

**STARRING SORA, AXEL, AND RIKU**

**Axel sits down next to Sora.**

**Sora blushes**

**Riku glares and punches Axel in the head**

**Axel: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!**

**Riku: Sora is MINE!**

**Sora: Guys stop fighting**

**Riku/Axel: NO!**

**Axel and Riku continue fighting**

**Sora gets up and sighs…**

**Sora: Hmm…why don't we just uh, read the fan mail we've gotten thus far? Maybe that will make the time go pass**

**Riku and Axel look up and walk over to Sora**

**Sora: Well, the first one is from 14 year old Kali. It says:**

_**Dear Sora and Riku, **_

_**Why is it that you two argue so much and then end up having sex in the end? I mean don't you think that's kinda weird? I think you two need a break.**_

**Sora blushed and put the letter down…**

**Axel burst out laughing. Riku held out his fist.**

**Riku: Do you want me to give you something to laugh about?**

**Axel: Don't get mad at me you sex-obsessed jerk**

**Riku: Go fuck yourself**

**Sora: Guys, guys, I'm sure we can respond without resorting to violence.**

**Riku: dickhead**

**Sora: What was that?**

**Riku: Nothing**

**Sora: Why don't we just read the next letter?**

**Axel picked it up and read:**

**Dear Riku,**

**I understand how you feel. If I were you, I'd take Axel to a secluded area and give him a few good punches for touching Sora; by the way, what's this whole Sai'x deal about? Why is he suddenly in the picture? He seems to be ruining your relationship.**

**Ashley **

**Riku threw himself on the floor and laughed his ass off.**

**Axel: Axel if you don't shut up, I'll-"**

**Sora got up and stood in between both boys.**

**Sora: THAT IS IT! NO MORE FIGHTING YOU TWO! WE HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET ANYTHING DONE WITHOUT YOU TWO TRYING TO SCRATCH EACH OTHER'S EYES OUT. JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME CONTINUE!**

**Riku: Sora, you didn't have to be so mean about it**

**Axel: Yeah that hurts man**

**Sora: You guys I am sorry, but-**

**LIGHTS SUDDENLY SHUT OFF**

**Sora: Riku stop feeling me up**

**Riku: I'm not touching you...wait a minute, Axel get the hell off of my boyfriend**

**Axel: I'm not touching him moron**

**STRANGE LAUGHTER IS HEARD**

**Sora shivered.**

**Sora: That could only mean one thing….ANSEM!**

**LIGHTS TURN BACK ON!**

**Ansem is feeling on Sora's thighs.**

**Sora: ANSEM STOP! GET OFF OF ME!**

**Riku: Get off of him jerk-off**

**Axel: That's right!**

**Ansem: But he's just so lovable**

**Riku looked at Axel**

**Riku: Wait a second, what the hell do you mean by "that's right"? Sora is mine and mine only, so bug off!**

**Axel and Riku grabbed onto Sora tightly.**

**Sora sighed as all three of them began to pull him in different directions.**

**Sora: I guess…this…concludes today's mini series…If anyone is watching…SEND REINFORCEMENTS!**

**END.**


	16. Jealousy Not Your Cup of Tea?

**Chapter 15: Jealousy Is Not Your Cup of Tea?**

**I apologize for the long wait. '**

**I couldn't think of what to write. My brain malfunctioned and I couldn't find the right things to put. I promise that it won't happen again. Unless…my brain decides to take another vacation. I especially want to thank ****I-am-Riku-Hear-Me-ROAR**** for the last review she gave me. It inspired me to finish it. So anyways…here it goes.****  
**

Sora walked further downstairs and saw Axel.

"Oh, hey axel…I was just looking for you. Did you sort everything out with Tidus?"

Axel stared into Sora's eyes deeply, causing Sora to blush and look away.

"Axel, are you feeling al right?"

"Um…yeah, I was thinking about something"

"Axel, what happened between you and Riku…well, I don't really understand why he's mad at you, but I doubt he'll stay that way for long"

"I don't think you understand the situation Sora"

"I don't think I need to understand the situation"

Axel stared at Sora intently, but still could not form those simple, yet life changing words.

"Sora, there's something I need to tell you"

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's sorta complicated, so I'm gonna wait until I find the right way to do it"

"Okay, lemme know whenever you're ready…Axel, I have to go before Riku comes and starts ranting. I'll see you later"

Sora walked back into the dorm room and sighed.

"Riku, Axel is acting normal, except he keeps staring at me…kinda like you're doing now, which is freaking me out. What are you doing?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary"

"Um…you're really scaring me right now Riku. Stop looking at me like that, and-"

Riku walked over to Sora slowly and put his fingers over his lover's mouth.

Sora sighed and realized what was going on. He moved Riku's fingers from his mouth and laughed.

"You didn't have to scare me like that"

"Sorry, you just came in abruptly"

"Riku, since we start classes tomorrow, I think it would be wise if we were to act as we usually do…no confrontations, fights or anything that involves you getting into any type of trouble unless it's one of your normally stupid antics"

"Sora, if he tries anything…"

"Riku, just relax yourself. Axel doesn't have any physical or emotional attraction to me"

"Whatever, you weren't there when he said it"

"Riku, you don't have to worry about anything happening. If you think Axel likes me, which he doesn't, I promise you that I will let it be known, sigh, I am yours and only yours"

"Sora, just-"

"Yes, yes I know…but could you at least talk for my sake?"

"Baby, you don't understand this. I may be overprotective and somewhat jealous, but it's only because I love you and I don't want any other guy putting his hands where mine's belong"

"Riku, your arms belong at your sides at all times"

"Yes…keep telling yourself that"

"Riku, when will you ever relax and focus on us for a chance. No one but the two of us"

Closing the distance between himself and Riku, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck kissing his neck softly.

All the while Riku pretended to consider the question letting his eyes flutter shut enjoying Sora's lips on his neck. Finally he cleared his throat to speak.

"You know something. No matter how many times I ask myself that question I can't seem to answer it, but you…you make it so much simpler"

"What are you talking about?"

There was no sound, only silence; not even a whisper echoed on the walls.

"But I realize that we don't need any of that"

Sora paused; Riku watched Sora's lips forming a small smile his eyes closed halfway his dark lashes fluttering slowly with every blink. Riku swallowed, God Sora always looked so irresistible.

"Everything is fine the way it is"

With that he finished and attempted to kiss Riku, who eagerly pulled Sora as close as he could crushing their bodies together in a blazing embrace of burning feelings. Their lips exploring each other tasting, feeling never getting enough, just always wanting more and the more they wanted the hotter it got.

Just one touch from Riku left Sora's skin burning, with a tingly sensation leaving him to want more of Riku's touch. Just like every caress Sora gave Riku made him feel like he was melting into Sora.

They kissed; furiously as if it were the last time they were ever going to see each other. Sora's breath became labored and he gasped for breath. Riku loving every mewl, moan, and gasp that left Sora's lips. Sora felt Riku's hands between their bodies until he slipped his hand inside his shirt.

Touching Sora's skin lightly with the tip of his finger tips, Riku skimmed the hot skin beneath his finger slowly working his way up and up, until he found one of Sora's now sensitive nipples and gave it a light pinch.

Sora's eyes snapped opened and he gasped, staring at Riku who caught his bottom lip with his teeth and smirk. And just as quickly he shut his eyes again and leaned more into the touch, which reminded him he too had hands and began moving them over Riku's chest.

"Mm Riku"

He moaned playing with the hem of Riku's shirt, while at the same time trying to pull Riku closer to him, to feel every inch of hard muscles against him, but there were just too many clothes.

"What do you want Sora?"

Riku asked kissing Sora's neck his hands still busy inside Sora's shirt now making their way lower to Sora's waist.

"I want…"

What did he want? He wanted to touch Riku all of him, and he wanted Riku to touch him too. He felt like he was going to snap soon and he wanted Riku to do something about it.

"I want y…"

"Sora, guess what!"

The words broke through Sora's passion filled mind like a bucket of ice water and he pulled away form Riku gasping and a little flushed. Riku gave him a frustrated frown. Sora smiled at him.

"Axel, there is a door, ya know. But wait; do you know what it's used for? Hmm, lemme think…to knock on!"

Riku gave a sigh and reluctantly let his hands fall from Sora's warm body. Slowly Sora turned to look at Axel to see what the problem was. Riku was taken by surprised but quickly stopped thinking as he felt Sora's lips on his neck sucking deliciously on his still hot skin.

Pulling away Sora stared at the spot where he had kissed Riku, an evil smirk forming on his lips and pulled away from Riku.

"I am so sorry for this, I promise I'll make it up to you later…no interruptions, no difficulties just-"

"Just a full night of hot…sweaty…mind blowing…passionate…sex"

"Um…Axel, are you sure this c-can't wait?"

"Sora, at this point in time you are really important to this operation"

"B-but… sex…a-and Riku and I don't wanna go"

"Sora I never said you had to go anywhere"

"Oh, okay what is it?"

"It's a bout that thing I need to tell you, but it'll take a while"

"Yes, so…what is that thing you need to tell me that, troubles you so" asked Sora trying to hurry the conversation up.

"Riku shouldn't be here for this"

Riku looked at Axel immediately.

"If you think I'm gonna let you go anywhere with Sora without me there you've got another thing coming"

Axel smirked.

"Riku, what are you so afraid of?"

"Axel, I swear to you, I will fucking pulverize you if the thought even crosses through your mind"

"Riku, if that's a threat I don't think I'll take it too lightly"

"Fuck you"

"Guys, um…could you two stop fighting? It's giving me a headache, and we all have classes tomorrow, unfortunately"

"Sora, I think Riku should know. The entire world should know what I'm feeling and you will be the guest of honor.

"You scare me when you talk like that"

"Sora, that's not the point I'm trying to get across to you. Don't worry; it will come all in time"

Axel left the room.

"I don't understand what's going through his mind all of a sudden…now, where were we?"

Sora turned around only to see Riku rummaging through a brown box two times his size.

"Where the heck did that come from?"

"Oh you needn't worry Sora; Axel will not lay a finger on you"

"Riku, I told you, Axel does not want me as you claim he does"

"Really, so what's this crap about being a guest of honor, and wanting to be alone with you?"

"That's something I still haven't figured out, but I'm sure that's not what he meant"

"Sora, leave me to my plan, just rest or something"

"Or, you could take me out"

"I-I guess that could work, but what about my-"

"Screw the box and let's go"

Sora grabbed Riku's keys and dragged his boyfriend behind him.

"Fine Sora, where will I be taking you tonight?"

"We aren't allowed back into the café, ever since you and Ansem had that little…confrontation"

"Ah, I know where we could go!"

"Sora, I am not going to McDonalds"

"Why not? It's simple and fun and-"

"And I'm going to take you somewhere grown-ups go"

"Riku, we're still below the drinking age"

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop me from doing so, now does it?"

"I guess not, so where are you taking me?"

"Hmm…where do you wanna go…besides McDonalds"

"Wherever you haven't done something wrong"

"Well, you forget something my love"

"What's that?"

"Once upon a time, it was your fault"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said and I quote 'Riku, I can't take it anymore, I want you…oh god, just touch me', it was very memorable Sora"

Sora was blushing profusely by that time.

"I-I'm not the one who acted upon it, and I did not sound like that"

"Whatever, but you asked me so nicely, I couldn't refuse"

"But you did it right in the open"

"We were in the bathroom, and it was just a blowjob, what harm did that do?"

"Riku, stop talking about it, and once the waiter opened the door, it was out in the open and you didn't stop until-"

"…until you shot your hot load into my mouth. Sora, I for one enjoyed myself. In fact I remembered it was the first time my tongue actually met with your cock publicly. Hmm…It's actually arousing just to remember something like that. I guess that's the reason why I like sexual activity in public, it gives me such a rush just thinking about everyone listening to you scream **my** name, and knowing that I have something they don't. The burning desire eating-"

"Riku, stop it"

"Sora, ya wanna have some fun?"

"What kind of fun are you talking about?"

"I mean walking back into the room, putting on that sexy outfit you promised and pulling an all-nighter"

"Riku, did you not hear me say that we had class in the morning?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"But nothing Riku, we haven't even finished that gay-straight alliance thingy and we're gonna get in a whole bunch of trouble"

"Yuffie and the other three dikes haven't finished decorating it yet"

"Whaddya mean they haven't finished decorating it yet. It's not a piece of paper Riku"

"Baby, I never said it was. It's this big…float thingy and I know you will be pleased" Riku said while running his finger up and down Sora's chest.

"Hmm...Don't think this is gonna get you out of taking me out tonight. Now pick somewhere and let's go!"

"Hmm…aren't we being pushy tonight?"

"I am bored and frustrated and it's annoying the hell out of me"

"Your hormones need to be adjusted BIG TIME"

Humph, you didn't have to be so mean about it" Sora said innocently while swishing his body from side to side.

"Sora, you know I didn't mean a word of it so-"

"Haha, I didn't actually think you'd believe me. You're so damn gullible Riku"

"Sora, just tell me where you wanna go"

"I don't care anymore, just take me somewhere"

Riku sighed and walked Sora towards his car.

"Rikkuuuuu, hurry up."

"I need to make sure that we can get out of this space without bumping into anyone else."

Sora waited impatiently.

"Alright, now I think."

"Do you need any help?"

Sora looked up and sighed.

"Not you again." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh Sora, didn't you miss me?"

"Sai'x, I'm glad you're here. I need to find someplace that will…suit Sora's needs."

"Well I suppose I could-"

"No thanks, we don't need your help. In fact, I'm not even hungry anymore. Your presence has ruined my appetite."

"What are you three doing outside so late?" said the approaching voice

"Headmaster, looking good as usual."

"No one likes a suck up Sai'x. Now what are the three of you doing out here at this time."

"We were just going upstairs."

"Sai'x, I had no idea you enrolled here."

"Nope, I'm not in this tight ass school. I came to visit Riku is all."

"Well, make it quick."

He walked away, without so much as a goodbye.

"I wonder what's up his ass."

"Cut it out Sai'x," said Sora with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Sora, you need to learn to let loose, and cut back, unless Riku getting you knocked up, got you this way."

"Sai'x, just quit it." Riku said wearily, "I just wanna go upstairs and get some rest."

Sora stretched and got out of the car. "I'm going upstairs."

"Bye Sora," Sai'x managed to spit out teasingly.

Sora rolled his eyes and continued inside.

"Sai'x, I'll see ya tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah yeah." Riku said plainly.

Riku parked his car and headed inside, shortly after Sora.

Sai'x stood there.

"Enjoy it while you can.

**Yay! I finally finished it.**

**Riku: It was about time**

**DarkM: Where'd you come from?**

**Sora pops in**

**Sora: Hey Dark Mistress!**

**DarkM: Hey Sora **

**Riku: Sora, don't encourage her**

**DarkM: Hey, what is that supposed to mean?**

**Riku: That you suck, and should stop writing**

**DarkM: Axel appreciates it.**

**Axel pops in**

**Sora: Hey Axel!**

**Riku: Keep that prick away from my Sora**

**DarkM: After all those hurtful things you said about me…maybe I should make Sora love Axel**

**Sora: But I love Rii-Chan**

**Axel: But I love youuuuuu**

**DarkM: Maybe I need more opinions**

**Riku: Whatever**

**Sora: Hi**

**Axel: He's so adorable**


	17. It All Kicks In

**Chapter 16: It All Kicks In**

Sora woke up to a splitting headache. His body was enveloped in sweat and he felt deprived of air. He got up slowly, almost as if he were a walking zombie.

"I think…I think I'm coming down with something."

Sora sighed and felt something in his stomach pulse. This caused him to cover his mouth and dash into the bathroom, abruptly kneeling over the toilet, and letting go of his lunch.

"So disgusting," Sora managed to say, all the while slurring his words.

He stood there for the next few minutes, letting go last week's dinner as well.

Riku rolled over and noticed that there was no sleeping Sora beside him. His eyes shot open and he looked around.

"SORA," he called out.

There was no reply, and this worried Riku. Usually, Sora was the last one out of bed.

Riku got up lazily and walked around the dorm. There were but so many places, Sora could go off too. His books were still there, along with his uniform.

"Sora, what are you doing?"

"I'm in here," Sora said lowly, and with little effort.

Riku rubbed his eyes slowly.

"Did you eat something that didn't agree with your stomach?"

"I don't know. I woke up and all of a sudden and I had to barf."

Riku laughed.

"This…isn't funny Riku."

"Sora, relax, it's nothing serious. Looks like you've got a little case of morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?"

"Morning sickness is when-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Sora yelled.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Riku said, a little annoyed.

Riku opened the door slightly, but as soon as he saw who it was, he immediately slammed the door in his face.

"Who was it?" Sora asked, trying to keep down his food from the past.

Riku tried to come up with a quick answer.

"Um…it was a delivery guy."

Sora looked at Riku.

"Really? I don't remember ordering anything, especially not this early."

"Maybe he got the wrong address or something."

"Riku…are you alright? You're sweating and you have that guilty look on your face."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…you were fine a minute ago."

"I'm fine…just…shut up and finish your business."

"_He's getting even weirder,"_ Sora said to himself.

A few minutes Sora left the bathroom (after removing all essence of peuk). He walked out to see Riku barricading the door shut.

"Riku…what are you doing?"

Riku looked at Sora and gave him a very wide smile.

"N-nothing…what would I be doing this early in the morning?" Riku asked nervously.

"Let me answer you with another question, Sora said, why are you…blocking the door?"

"Sora…you need to stop being so suspicious."

"RIKU, YOU SICK FUCK, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!"

"And I suppose you're going to tell me that was nothing right?"

"That? That was one of the local junkies; ya know how slow it is in the mornings."

"What would a junky be doing in an all boys' dormitory, at this time a morning, not to mention the fact that he came to OUR door. And how does he know your name? Riku, what's really going on? Are you doing drugs? You are, aren't you? No wonder you keep acting so weird around me. Riku, how long has this been going on?"

Riku found himself under pressure with all the questions.

"Riku I know some great support groups and-"

Sora felt that feeling again and hightailed it back into the bathroom.

Riku sighed in relief.

"Well that'll keep him off my back for now."

Riku took the opportunity to get dressed and head out early, leaving Sora behind, assuming he wouldn't make any of his usual early morning classes due to his current dilemma.

Riku decided to take a walk before classes started. He felt something hit him…hard. It was none other than Ansem and the oh so adored headmaster.

"Well look who it is."

"Shut up Riku."

"It's been a while Ansem. I almost miss your stupid ass attempts to get my Sora."

"I find it better to do things in secret you rude, incompetent, spoiled brat."

"Oh Ansem…that really hurt, I thought you missed me."

"Don't start anything Riku."

"Cloud, don't you have someone to do?"

"Did I give you permission to address me as such?"

"I don't need your permission. My parents fund this school."

"Uh Riku, you just never learn do you?"

"Are you still embarrassed over that little…incident in your office with-"

"That's enough!" cloud interrupted. "I…I mean, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why'd you freak out?" Ansem teased.

"You are in no position to talk. After all, I caught you harassing another student." Cloud said as he smoothed his hair.

"Well guys…it's been real, but I have some loose ends I need to tie up."

And with that, Riku walked off while smirking.

"Riku…I'm surprised to see you without the ol' ball and chain." He heard a voice say, only to see that it was Sai'x.

"Sai'x…what are you doing here?"

"I've decided to transfer schools; after all I miss hanging out with the ol' gang."

"Yeah, it's either that, or you got kicked out again, and this is your parent's last resort."

"Riku…you know me so well."

"Yes I suppose I do."

"So, I was thinking maybe you and I could ditch this place and have a night on the town." Sai'x said as he moved in closer to Riku.

"Sorry, but I have to notify Sora's teachers and then I've got to make up my own work, not to mention the campaign, and then I gotta call Yuffie and the others for more help, and I gotta keep Axel away from Sora and-"

"Keep Axel away from Sora?"

"Yeah, Axel has the hots for Sora, and it's really pissing me off."

"How long has this been going on?"

"That's just it; I don't know when it began. I mean, I know I can trust Sora…but Axel…he's really sneaky. Plus, Sora thinks I'm thinking on it too much."

"Maybe he's right."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe…Sora is right. Axel might not be so hung up on it as you think he is. I think you're paranoid…which is why I wanna take you out."

"Sai'x…Sora will not like this and-"

"What Sora don't know, won't hurt him."

"Sai'x I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Come on…I want us to get reacquainted."

"If you say so…but only for a little while."

Sai'x dragged Riku to his car and got in.

"Riku, you will not regret this."

"_I hope not."_ Riku said to himself.

TIME SKIP

Sai'x and Riku arrived at the club.

"You brought me to a club?"

"Yes….are you disappointed?"

"No, not disappointed…just shocked."

"Um…Riku, I gotta make a call, would you excuse me?"

"Knock yourself out."

Sai'x went into the bathroom and into one of the stalls to dial a number.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"This is Sai'x, I need you to do me a big favor."

"And why the hell would I do a favor for you?"

"Because I can help you get what you want, but first you gotta help me."

"I'm listening."

"How would you like to claim Sora as yours?"

"I'm sold."

"Good." 

**Alright, that's the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it. And it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who the voice was on the other end of the phone. If you've been paying attention, the answer is pretty obvious**

**Sora: YAY!**

**Riku: I don't think I like where this is going**

**Sora: Relax Kuu-chan**

**DarkM: Hmm…I wonder what my mind will come up with next**

**Riku: So help me god if you let that creep touch my Sora, I will kill you**

**DarkM: Shh…you might give it all away**

**Riku: They're not that stupid**

**DarkM: I apologize for his rudeness**

**Riku: This chapter sucked**

**Sora: I wasn't even in the last part**

**Sai'x appears**

**Sai'x: You're all gonna be seeing a lot of me**

**Sora: Whatever**

**DarkM: The tension is so thick**

**Riku: You're the only idiot who's complaining**

**DarkM: Stay tuned for my next chapter: Contractions, Distractions & Unwanted Attractions**

**Riku & Sora: Ja' ne! **

**DarkM: WAIT! WAIT! I FORGOT TO SAY: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Riku: Yes, save this story **

**Sora: I kinda like it**

**Dark M: Thank you So-chan**

**Awkward Laugh hehehe….**

8


	18. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hello readers .

I just wanted to let you know that this story is NOT ON HIATUS…and never will be

After my last computer broke down, I got a little lazy with my other workings, and that is why the further development of this story is taking a while…but fear not. I have not forgotten about all you loyal readers. My brain has gotten past it's little glitch and I am ready to begin writing again. The next chapter is already half done. So please, wait a little longer

Love A.D


	19. How Do I Trust Him?

**Chapter 17: Contractions, Distractions & Unwanted Attractions **

**Okay, So I'm back. Um…this chapter is a follow up of the last chapter, leaving off from where Sai'x was in the bathroom making a phone call to our "mysterious" character who has taken in interest in little Sora. Um…the title should pretty much give you an idea of what it's gonna be about. And this is where all the conflict sets in…Riku and Sai'x, Axel and Sora, Ansem and Sora, Cloud and Sephiroth, etc… Everyone will deal with problems of their own. This has been so frustrating…but I am ALMOST certain that my writer's block is leaving my brain. **

**NOW ON WITH THE...ERM…THINGIE**

Sora had just finished getting re-acquainted with the last of his breakfast when he heard a knock on the door.

"I hope Riku let the teachers know of my absence"

Sora answered the door, to find Axel standing there with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh…Axel, what are you doing here?"

"Is this a bad time?" he asked with a fake frown on his face.

"Um…no, but you have morning classes don't you?"

"Well…uh, the teacher said that I was such a magnificent student that he thought that I should skip the morning classes."

Sora burst out laughing.

"You're a really bad liar Axel."

"Is it that obvious?" Axel asked as he invited himself in.

Sora stood there dumbfounded. "Um…so what are you _really _doing here?"

"Well I heard you weren't feeling all too good, so I decided to hang around and see how you were doing."

"Oh that's really nice of you Axel, but I think I'm fine now."

"So you're heading off to class after all?" asked Axel.

"No, I don't want to go just incase something is up, but I'll go to the afternoon classes. After all, morning sickness is…well in the morning…I think."

"You seem a bit…squeamish today Sora."

"S-Squeamish? What would make you think that?"

"Well you're making up excuses to make me go to class and you're inching away from me by the second."

"I'm sorry, it's just….Riku has this idea about you, and I guess it's stuck in my head."

"What did he say?" Axel asked as he walked over to Sora.

"It's nothing important."

**Meanwhile**, Riku felt guilty being there with Sai'x.

Sai'x looked at him. "What's the matter Riku, usually you're very rowdy at these occasions."

"Yea, but I shouldn't, especially when Sora is at home peuking his brains out."

"So, you don't want to be here with me?"

"I didn't say that, it's just I have a weird feeling about him being all alone right now."

"Riku there's nothing to worry about. He's probably taking a bath and relaxing.

"Maybe…," said Riku trying to convince himself that what Sai'x was saying, was the right thing.

**Meanwhile…**

"Sora, come on. I want to know what that jerk has been telling you," said Axel with a tinge of anger in his voice.

Sora backed away from Axel. "HEY! That jerk happens to be my boyfriend. Besides, I know that if I told you it would only make matters worse and a little more awkward between us."

"Come on buddy, you know you can trust me with this. I won't say a thing."

Sora looked up at Axel. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Sora sighed heavily.

"Riku told me that he thinks you're in love with me and….that you're trying to take me away from him. Ridiculous, huh?" said Sora as he began to laugh.

Axel moved closer.

"I mean…come on. YOU in love with ME? That has got to be one of the craziest things I've ever heard."

"What if it were true?"

"Well…I don't really know. I can't even imagine you in that way, so there's no reason for me to worry about it. I guess I freaked out because of the way Riku overreacted over the subject."

"That's all good and fine, but how would you feel…if I made a move?"

Sora stopped laughing. "Okay, now you're scaring me Axel. What are you trying to say? Are you really in love with me?" asked Sora.

Axel's eyes widened. "What? No…No, that could never happen. We're complete opposites and it'd be weird. I… um…you're waaay to childish, and needy, and you whine too much, high maintenance, messy, and-"

"HEY!," Sora shouted abruptly, "I am NOT that bad to live with. You're wrong about me."

Axel smirked. "Prove it to me. Show me what it'd be like if you were my boyfriend."

Sora sighed as he sat next to Axel.

"How would you treat me Sora?"

"Well…I am veeeery adorable as you may have noticed, and it's soothing to talk to me when you're upset, and I am quirky and-

Sora was cut off when he felt Axel's lips pressed against his own. Axel slowly pulled Sora closer to his body. Sora felt his body go limp.

"Axel…what are you doing," as he shoved Axel off of him immediately.

"Sora…I'm sorry."

"Riku warned me and I ignored him. I told him he was paranoid."

"Sora, you don't understand, I just-"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm with Riku Axel…RIKU!"

Sora felt an aching pain in his stomach."

"Sora?"

"Axel…something's wrong. My stomach is hurting really badly."

"Um…let me take you to the hospital or something."

"No…it's fine. Call Riku and tell him I need him pronto."

"But I don't think-"

"JUST DO IT!" Sora yelled while clutching his stomach.

Axel ran to the phone and dialed Riku's number.

Sai'x held Riku by the waist as they danced in sync.

Riku felt something vibrating against his leg and reached for it, until he felt another hand preventing him from doing so.

"Sai'x, what if that's Sora?"

"He probably just wants to know where something is, you know how forgetful he can be."

"Yes, but he's vulnerable and…what if he needs my help?"

"Riku, I'm sure it's nothing. Just enjoy yourself."

Riku sighed and continued dancing.

"How bout' you wait here, and I go get you a drink?"

"I think that's what I need," said Riku rubbing his forehead.

Sai'x grabbed Riku's phone and walked over to the bar.

"I don't feel right," said Riku.

Axel kneeled down next to Sora.

"Sora let me take you to the hospital. Riku's not picking up his phone. "I promise that when we get there, I'll call him again."

Sora nodded slowly.

Axel lifted Sora up and left the apartment.

"_Just as I expected,"_ said Axel to himself.

**TIME SKIP**

Axel sat down in the waiting room anxiously, until her heard his cellphone ring.

"Hello?"

"Have you taken care of it?"

"It's you again…Sai'x I'm at the hospital with Sora. I need you to get Riku over here as soon as possible."

"And why would I do that?"

"What if something is seriously wrong with Sora…then what?"

"Then, he has you to lean on if something happens. He'll think Riku is a huge asshole and he'll want to turn to you, you console him and things develop from there."

"I don't think this is the right way to go."

"If you back out, I will bring you down with me…understand that Axel. Riku is as good as mine."

"Whatever," said Axel as he hung up.

A woman dressed in white approached Axel.

"Your friend has requested to see you sir."

Axel eagerly got up and headed to Sora's room.

"Sora?"

Sora said nothing as his head hung low.

"Is everything…okay?"

"I thought it was normal procedure…a couple of contractions and I'd be good as new…but then she said…she told me.."

"Sora what is it?"

"I lost the baby."

**Well folks, that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, especially since I made you wait so long. Hopefully, things get a little brighter for Sora. OOO I'm so excited to see what happens next. **

7


	20. Liar! Liar!

**Chapter 20: Liar! Liar! **

**(Once again, I am apologized for the lateness of this chapter. It has been a couple of months eh? I was almost afraid I'd have to put this story on HIATUS because I had temporarily misplaced the only copy of this story. But no worries, everything is back to normal, and hopefully I can get on with the story).**

Riku's eyes widened.

Had Sora just said what he thought he said?

"She said I was under a lot of stress and I haven't been taking care of myself like I should have been," Sora said as he felt the tears running down his cheeks.

Riku remained silent.

"I-It wasn't meant to be," Sora muttered.

Riku opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words to say.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It's no one's fault Riku. Things like this happen every day," he said plainly.

Riku fell to his knees, hugging Sora by the waist.

"I'm going to make this up to you."

Sora wiped his tears and pulled away from Riku.

"Mhmm, especially what you ditched me to do tonight. I know where you were and who you were with."

"Sora right now isn't the time to discuss this, you're grieving and-"

"Nothing is wrong with me," he said a little too calmly.

"How could you say that? You just—"

"Lied," Sora interrupted.

Riku looked up.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that everything is fine and you're overreacting."

"So the contractions, the pains…they were all fake?"

"No, I really did have pains so Axel brought me here. He told me everything that happened and I decided a little payback was in order."

"So how did you-"

"I told you Riku, drama club was gonna pay off someday, and this just happened to be opportunity to use it."

"That's not funny Sora. I was really worried about you."

"You weren't worried when you decided to leave me for Sai'x tonight, now were you?"

"I didn't know what they were planning Sora."

"It doesn't matter Riku. Point is, you've always found a way to weasel out of taking responsibility and tonight proved it. You'll never change your ways and I'm not so sure if that's the best thing with my having this baby and all."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we need to sit down and really talk about all this. No jokes, no arguing, just a serious heart to heart talk. Because when times comes for me to pop this thing out, I need to know that you're supporting me 100%."

"This was not the way to go. I thought you really miscarriaged."

"At first, I didn't think it would be right to do it. But when I thought it over, I realized if we keep going down this road, something like that could really happen."

Riku stormed out of the room.

"Ehh he'll get over it, "Sora said with a smirk.

…

**Sorry for the short chapter, but a lot has been going on—and I've been a little lazy. Stay tuned…for the next chapter: "A Woman's Touch"**

3


	21. Well then

**So, it's been a while. Scratch that, it's been more than just a while. I've been feeling so lazy lately. Every time I sat down to write, my brain shut off and I just went, "F**k it" I can't even say I had no internet, or that things weren't going well for me. I just didn't feel like writing anything, but I shall try to go on. The funny thing is, I've been signing on every day, but I just read other people's stories, and whenever I would scroll past mine, I would scream and quickly switch to another page. But, No more! It's the summer, no classes, so in my spare time, I shall try to update this at least once or twice a week. How does that sound? Good? Awesome **

I shall be updating soon :3


End file.
